Ben 10 Switch On
by CMXB
Summary: A new Fourze has arrived at the world of Ben 10 with a mission to be a new hero of the universe while befriending anyone he meets, what adventures will he do only time will tell now, Uchu Kita.
1. Chapter 1 Space is Awesome

**Chapter 1 Space is Awesome**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze or Ben 10.**

In a japan was a young man with short black hair, brown eyes, he wears a black jacket, white shirt, jeans and black shoes, his name is Ren Kurosaki, he was a happy guy that wants to be friends with many people, he was also a Kamen Rider Fourze fan.

He was now in his room that was filled with a bunch of Fourze merchandise, like the three belts for Fourze, Meteor and Nadeshiko, all the switches, figures with their bikes, Powerdizer and the foodroids.

"Awesome I have a great collection."Ren said happy about it."man it would be so cool to be a Kamen Rider like Fourze, I wish I can be like Gentaro."then a flash of light blinded him.

When Ren opened his eyes he saw he was in a very familiar place, he was in a white place that looked advance and then he looked at a window to see the Earth.

"I'm in the Rabbit Hatch."Ren said then he smilled."awesome."he then looks at the table to see the switches and drivers, he then picks up the Fourze driver to feel it was real."it's real my dream came true."

"I'm happy your excited."he heard a voice and looks at the computer to see a robot that looked like Alpha from Power Rangers but with a blue body and the fourze symbol on his chest.

"Wow who are you?"Ren asked.

"My name is Sigma, I was made to help the new Fourze."Sigma said.

"Cool, so where are you?"Ren asked.

"In the M-BUS."Sigma said.

"Wait really?"Ren said surprised.

"Of course if your going to be Meteor as well your going to need it too."Sigma said.

"Awesome, it will be great working with you Sigma."Ren said.

"Me too, now I need to explain to you your not in your universe."Sigma said.

"Really?"Ren asked surprised.

"Yes, you see in this one is where Aliens are real, on Earth many aliens are hidden and live their lives there, theres even a group called the plumbers who are responsible of keeping safety of the races, plus on Earth there exists a hero called Ben Tennyson who has a device called the Omnitrix that can allow him to transform into other Alien races."Sigma said.

"Wow."Ren said.

"But now the Earth is in trouble, a conqueror known as Vilgax had is challenging Ben to the conquerors challenge, it was made to limit the destruction of other worlds by haveing a battle between both worlds champions if Ben loses Vilgax will conquer or destroy the planet."Sigma said.

"What, then where's Ben?"Ren asked.

"He is in trouble, he tried to mess with the Omnitrix now hes trying to find the aliens that escaped from it so you need to go there and defeat Vilgax."Sigma said.

"Me."Ren said then he thinks about and then smilled."alright I'll be the hero for this Earth."

"Great, now you need to Henshin now."Sigma said.

"Right."Ren said and he goes to get the Fourze driver and puts it on his waist, since it already had the switches he presses down on the buttons and it started the transformation sequence.

**3 2 1**

"Henshin."Ren said and he pulled the lever on the side and puts his hand up and then two circles appeared from above and bellow him causing a light and smoke to cover him, then when it dispersed he transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze.

Fourze then bends down and said:"uchu kitaaaaa."he then gets up with his arms up as his voice went into space.

"Great, now you gotta, the challenge is almost up if you don't get there Vilgax wins by default."Sigma said.

"Right."Fourze said and he goes to leave the Rabbit Hatch.

At Earth chosen place for the arena was picked which was the parl with a barrier around it, Psyphon was in the middle of it and said to the citizens that were watching it live:"People of Earth, today's contest is being broadcast simultaneously on all information channels to decide the fate of Earth, if Vilgax win he will obliterate Earth as his legal rights."

Then from the sky came Fourze with his rocket and he crash landed on the ground in front of Psyphon, Psyphon got surprised and Fourze stood up, everyone was now seeing him wondering who he is.

"Who are you?"Psyphon said.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the man that will befriend the entire universe and fly above the heavens, I will go beyond what anyone has ever dare to go and become the universes friend, I am Kamen Rider Fourze."Fourze said with a pose."I came here to challenge Vilgax."

"You, very well it seems Vilgax will have to defeat you before getting the Omnitrix."Psyphon said.

Then a fireball came from the sky making Fourze jump back and it crashed in front of him, then Vilgax came out of it.

"So your Vilgax, alright, Let's do this man to man."Fourze said while pointing his arm at him.

"Let's see if you can at least provide me some entertainment."Vilgax said and takes out his sword.

He then brings it down at Fourze who rolled to the sides and when it hit the ground it made a explosion, Fourze then flipped the Radar and Launcher switches.

**LAUNCHER ON, RADAR ON**

Then the Radar attached to his left arm and the Launcher on his right leg surprising Vilgax, Fourze then locks on to Vilgax with the radar and shoots multiple missiles from the launcher and they exploded on contact, then the smoke revealed Vilgax with a barrier from his gauntlet.

"Your missiles are no match for the Shield of Ziegel."Vilgax said.

"Well then lets change it a bit."Fourze said while taking out the rocket, radar, drill and launcher for Claw, Shield, spike and Chainsaw

**CLAW, SHIELD, CHAINSAW, SPIKE**

Fourze then switch the switches on.

**CLAW ON, SHIELD ON, CHAINSAW ON, SPIKE ON**

The modules appeared on Fourzes limps and he charges at Vilgax, Vilgax then shoots a beam at Fourze who blocked it with his shield, then he hits him with the spike making the spikes grow bigger and hit Vilgax away.

"My shield might not be as cool but is as strong."Fourze said and he goes after him again.

Fourze goes to hit Vilgax with his claw and he said:"seiya."Vilgax blocked it with his sword and ducked under Fourzes spikes, then Fourze did a somersault kick on Vilgax hitting him with the chainsaw, Vilgax stepped back after getting hit and got mad, he then changes his sword to be covered in diamonds and charges at Fourze.

"Whoa."Fourze said ducking under the sword, he then takes out the flash switch and switches claw for it.

**FLASH**

Fourze then hit the switch.

**FLASH ON**

The flaslight appeared on his arm and he turned it on blinding Vilgax with it, Fourze then hits Vilgax in the face with spike sending him back.

Ben came only to see the fight happened and said:"wait who is that guy?"

Max came to his side and said:"we don't know, he came and told everyone his name is Fourze, he said that he would be figthing Vilgax."

"What, but I'm the only one that has a chance."Ben said.

"Ben it's too late, we can only hope he can win the challenge."Max said.

Vilgax was then shooting eye beams at Fourze who was jumping around using the hopping module.

"Stay still."Vilgax said while trying to hit him.

Fourze then jumps to air and starts to hit Vilgax with the hopping module mutiple times until he swats him away.

Fourze lands on the ground with the module gone, he stands up and said:"new idea."he then takes out the chainsaw for Giant Foot.

**GIANT FOOT**

Fourze then pulls the switch for it.

**GIANT FOOT ON**

Then on Fourzes right leg apeared the giant foot module, he then raises his foot up and brings it down, then a projection appeared above Vilgax and stepped on him, Vilgax then stood up and smirked.

"I see, yes, that belt can use Cosmic energy."Vilgax said.

"What?!"Fourze said shocked that he knew about it.

"Wait cosmic energy, the same one that Way Big uses."Ben said.

"Yes but how was someone able to use it without being one of its race."Max said.

"It seems after I kill you I will take that belt and the omnitrix, then I will become the strongest in the universe."Vilgax said and he charges at Fourze.

Fourze then used Giant foot again to crush him but Vilgax avoided the attacked punched Fourze sending him flying away.

Fourze lands on the ground and his module were off, he then sees Vilgax jumping down aiming to crush him, Fourze rolls to the side making Vilgax hit the ground.

Fourze got up and thinks of something then the ground started to shake, he then saw a giant alien known as Way Big coming their way, it stops and they saw Kevin and Gwen there.

"Do not interfer with this contest."Vilgax said to them.

"Who's interfering."Kevin said then they noticed Fourze."Wait your not Ben."

"No I'm Fourze and I came here to stop Vilgax."Fourze said.

"Wait then wheres Ben?"Gwen asked.

"Gwen, Kevin."they saw Ben with Max while Ben called out to them.

"Tennyson so glad you could join us, when I'm finished with him your next."Vilgax said.

Ben then captured Way Big back to the Omnitrix and said:"well I don't think so when that happen I'll kick you butt."

"I won't let you defeat me, now to finish this."Fourze said taking out the Rocket and Drill switches and puts them on the driver.

**ROCKET, DRILL**

Fourze then flipped the switch for Rocket.

**ROCKET ON**

The Rocket module appeared on Fourzes right arm, he points it at Vilgax and it fires up making him fly towards Vilgax, Vilgax tries to block it but he got hit in the gut and they fly towards the sky, Vilgax then got off and Fourze went higher to the sky, he then flips the drill switch.

**DRILL ON**

The drill module appeared in his left leg and he stopped in mid air to see Vilgax failing looking at him, Fourze then pulled the lever.

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK**

"Take this."Fourze said while the drill started to spin, he then goes towards Vilgax with a flying kick with the drill."Rider Rocket drill kick."Vilgax tries to block it with his sword but then it broke on contact shocking him and he got hit by the drill, it then caused a explosion and Vilgax crashed on to the ground, Fourze's drill hit the ground making him spin for a bit but then he stopped and he posed with the modules.

Everyone was stunned and Ben said:"he beat him."

Fourze modules vanished and he goes towards Vilgax who was on the ground injured, Vilgax looks at Fourze who was looking down at him and he said:"say it."

"I, yield."Vilgax said.

Max goes up to them and said:"by the rules of the galatic code, as ratified by the Cassey-Kelly accords, you have lost this contest, you must leave this world and never attack it again, do you acknowledge?"

"I do, but know this Fourze I will have my vengeance on you and on Ben Tennyson."Vilgax said.

"And I'll be there to stop you."Fourze said.

Vilgax then left the planet with his armada leaving Ben and his team with Fourze.

"Well looks like the secret of Ben Tennyson has been exposed without me even doing anything."Ben said.

"Well I used plumber tech to block the transmission halfway through, no one saw Ben Tennyson only Fourze."Max said.

"So he's the hero of the day then."Ben said.

Fourze then appears in front of Ben with his hand out and said:"Ben Tennyson nice to meet you it's great to meet a fellow hero."

"Oh well good to meet you."Ben said while shaking his hand.

"I'm Kamen Rider Fourze, a new hero hope we can work together in the future."Fourze said.

"Yes well the Plumbers will like to meet you too since you have tech that seems too high."Max said.

"Well I think it wouldn't fair, I have to reveal my identity to you while Ben get's to keep his."Fourze said.

"You know, your right."Ben said surprising his friends and family.

"Are you sure Ben?"Gwen asked.

"Yeah he is telling the truth, so let's have him tell us when he feels he can do it."Ben said.

"Thank you."Fourze said and then flips the rocket switch.

**ROCKET ON**

Rocket Module appear and Fourze said:"bye."and he flies away.

"Well he's an interesting guy."Kevin said.

"Yeah, but he will be a great help."Ben said.

After sometime later Ren was now walking down the street on the sidewalks holding a bag and he said:"well after saving the day I still need to find a place to stay can't go living at the Rabbit hatch."

He then saw a girl walking towards the other side of the street, she has brown eyes, she wears a pink hooded jacket and a white mini skirt.

He then saw a car coming at highspeed making him worried, he then runs towards her and tackles her out of the way to the sidewalk, the car passes by and she looks at Ren.

"Man that was a close one, are you okay?"Ren asked her.

"Yeah thanks."She said.

"That's good."Ren said and he gets up, he then offered her and she accepted making him pull her up."I'm Ren Kurosaki."

"Julie Yamamoto."Julie said.

"Well I'm glad that your okay, hey know any good places that I can find a place to stay?"Ren asked.

"Wait, your new here?"Julie said.

"Yeah."Ren said.

"Well my house does have a guest room, so you can stay there after you saved me."Julie said surprising him.

"Wait really?"Ren said.

"Yeah, dad wouldn't mind since you did save me."Julie said.

"Great, hey wanna be my first friend?"Ren asked.

Julie blinked but then she chuckled and said:"okay."

They arrived at her house and she showed him his room.

"Here you can stay here."Julie said.

"Thank you."Ren said and he goes in.

Julie smilled and closed the door, Ren then starts to unpack and thinks this will be his first step at being the friend of the universe and make even Gentaro proud.

**Note:Fourze arrived at Ben's world, the cosmic energy of that universe is Way Big and Alien X's energy so the Fourze driver has the potential to rival to even surpass the Omnitrix, his harem will be revealed later but Julie will be one since Ben and her broke up.**


	2. Chapter 2 Alien Swarm

**Chapter 2 Alien Swarm**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze or Ben 10.**

After Ren moved in to Julies house he has been spending time with her, she also sometimes seems to keep something away from him and he didn't know what but he won't bug her if she isn't ready to tell him yet.

Thry were now in Mr. Smoothy since Julie wanted to show him the place, they were in a table with each one driking a smoothy.

"So what do you think?"Julie asked.

"It's pretty good, do you come here?"Ren asked.

"Well sometimes, I used to go more with my ex."Julie said.

"Oh you used to have a boyfriend."Ren said.

"Yeah, we broke up after he wasn't being very supportive of me."Julie said and she looked down.

Ren could see it hurt her but he smiled and said:"hey don't worry, I'm sure you can find the right guy, theres plenty of others people to meet, I like to say theres always people that can be your friend until proven wrong"

Julie got surprised but she smilled and said:"Thanks Ren, your a real nice guy, plus you don't have to worry about him we decided just to be friends."

Then a green car parked nearby, Julie got surprised and Ren got surprised too since Ben, Gwen and Kevin came out of the car.

Ben saw Julie and said:"hey Julie."

"Oh hey Ben."Julie said.

They came up to her and Ben said:"good to see you here."then he looks at Ren."oh who are you?"

Ren smilled and said:"My name is Ren Kurosaki, nice to meet you."and he did the Fourze handshake on Ben making him, Gwen and Kevin blink while Julie chuckled.

"He likes to make friends."Julie said.

Ren did the handshake to Gwen but when he tried to do with Kevin he said:"no way, I don't do weird handshakes."Gwen then elbows Kevin in the gut."alright, fine."and Ren did the handshake.

"So Ren when did you meet Julie?"Ben asked.

"Oh, three days ago."Ren said surprising them.

"Yeah you see Ren saved me from a car, so I let him stay at my house since he's knew in town."Julie said.

"Wait really."Ben said surprised.

"Well we should thank you for helping Julie."Gwen said.

"Yeah I guess your alright."Kevin said.

"Thanks, I'm just glad I was able to help her."Ren said.

"Hey you didn't give me a special treatment after I saved you."Ben said.

"Ben we were dating, so you should have expected that, Ren saved me without knowing who I am."Julie said.

"Wait, that's your ex."Ren said.

"Oh Julie didn't tell you yet."Gwen said.

"No, we were talking a bit but then you guys came."Ren said.

"Ah I see, she was embarrassed the fact she dated Ben."Kevin said with a smirk.

"Kevin."Gwen and Ben said.

"Well we should be going, I still need to show Ren around."Julie said and she begins to leave.

"Oh okay, well see you later guys."Ren said and he follows Julie.

Ben looks down, Gwen looks at him and said:"look Ben I know it hurts but maybe you should move on."

With Julie and Ren they were walking around the park together, they saw at a bench and Julie said:"look sorry you had to see that but Ben wasn't very mature so I just expect this to at least teach him."

"Hey don't worry, I get it, plus if you need anyone to be there to help you, I'm your guy."Ren said while pointing at himself.

Julie smilled at his words, he really wanted to help her, they spent some time together and Julie told him many things about her.

"Really you want to be a pro tennis player?"Ren said.

"Yeah, I really like it."Julie said.

"Well then I'll be there to cheer you on then."Ren said.

They chuckled and then they heard a scream and looked at the street to see a car moving on its own, many people was avoiding it while it rams through many mail boxes and post lights, they look at each other and they ran towards the street to look at it.

"That can't right."Ren said.

"we should go."Julie said and they went to the other side.

The car then turned around and goes towards them, Ren looks behind and saw it coming at them.

"We gotta run faster."Ren said and he pushed Julie while going through a alley that was too small for the car so it turned around to go around the building.

Julie and Ren were almost to the other side until they saw the car at the side waiting for them.

"Were trapped."Julie said and she was thinking if she should call Ben.

Ren was thinking what to do and he didn't have a choice.

"Julie can you keep a secret?"Ren asked surprising her.

"What?"Julie said.

"It's something that I have been keeping a secret so can you keep it a secret?"Ren asked again.

"Yes."Julie said.

Ren nodded and he then takes out the Fourze driver with the swithes on it, Julie got surprised to see it since she remebered from the news about the new hero having that same belt, Ren then puts the belt on and pushes the red switches to start the transformation.

**3 2 1**

"Henshin."Ren said and he pushes the lever and raises his right arm to the air and it started to transform him, then he became Fourze again.

"Uchu Kitaaaa."Fourze yelled to outer space.

"Wait Ren your Fourze."Julie said surprised by it.

"Yeah, we will talk later now to deal with that car."Ren said and he goes running towards the moving car.

Fourze was out in the open and the car goes towards him, he then pressed the rocket switch.

**ROCKET ON**

Rocket module appeared on Fourze's right arm and he goes towards the car, he was able to send it back making a use dent on the car but it still was able to move, Fourze then switch drill for the stamper switch.

**STAMPER**

Fourze then activated that swtich.

**STAMPER ON**

Stamper module appeard on Fourze's left leg and he uses the rocket to be up in the air, Fourze then goes towards the car with stamper poiting at it and then he hit it, he jumps back leaving the Kamen rider club symbol on it.

Fourze lands on the floor and said:"3, 2 , 1." then the stamp exploded taking the car with it.

Fourze then turned off the modules and looks at the explosion, Julie then goes up to him and said:"wait Ren, you were Fourze all this time."

"Yeah, sorry for not telling but secret identity and all that."Fourze said.

"Don't worry I get it, Gwen told me that you met Ben so you should know I have been dealing with Ben's hero work."Julie said.

"Yeah sorry if I kinda drag you to this type of situation again."Fourze said.

"Hey like I said don't worry I'm used to it, than I should tell you a secret I have been keeping when we get home."Julie said.

Then the Radar switch started to ring making them look at it, Fourze then turns it on.

**RADAR ON**

The radar module appeared on Fourze's arm and they look at the screen to see Sigma.

"Ren we got trouble, ai ai ai ai."Sigma said.

"Hey Sigma calm down."Fourze said.

"A robot."Julie said looking at him.

"Oh no don't tell me you let her see you."Sigma said.

"Don't worry she is a friend of Ben so she can keep a secret, so can you tell us what's happening?"Fourze asked.

"Ai ai ai ai, I have been detecting some kind of machinery that looked alien."Sigma said.

"Really!"Fourze said.

"Yes, I have been detecting where they are but I can't find a perfect image but when you were fighting that car the signal was strong from there."Sigma said.

"Looks like I will need to find it, I'll go check it out Sigma can you keep on checking as well?"Fourze said.

"Right."Sigma said and then the radar module was turned off.

"Want me to take you home in case if anything happens?"Fourze asked Julie.

"Actually I think I'm going with you, you might need some back up."Julie said.

Fourze got surprised and said:"well okay, but be careful."she nodded at him.

"Do you need help?"they looked to see a girl with black hair, she was wearing v-neck black mini dress and black flats.

"Wait a minute."Fourze said since he remembered her.

**Flashback**

Ren was walking a mall checking the places out, while walking he saw a girl with black hair in the second floor but then she tripped on something making her fall towards the bottom floor, Ren then runs fast towards and catches her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?"Ren asked.

"Yes, thank you."She said.

Ren then puts her down on her feet and then she asked:"so may I know the name of my hero?"

"Oh my name is Ren Kurosaki."Ren said.

"Well Ren my name is Elena."Elena said.

Flashback end

Fourze remembered that after he saved her she wanted to spend at least sometime with him before he left to Julies home.

"It's good to see you again Ren."Elena said surprising them."I saw you transform."

"Ren you know her?"Julie asked.

"Well we met when I was a the mall yesterday."Fourze said.

"I see."Julie said.

"So Elena how do you know what's happening?"Fourze asked.

"You see this was part of my fathers work, he was experimenting on alien nanochips to make something great but then he passed away before he could finish it, the nanochips were then released but someone else and I have been trying to find out who did it."Elena said.

"How did your father get this type of tech?"Julie asked.

"He was a plumber."Elena said surprising them."he once worked with Max Tennyson but he was then kicked out when he was caught stealing alien tech from the plumbers, but I know he only wanted to help, I was going to ask the plumbers help but after seeing you before fighting Vilgax that made me pick you instead."

"I see, well the quicker we can stop these things the better, so do you know how can we find them?"Fourze asked.

"Yes, follow me."Elena said.

They went to building that had a bike and she climbs on it and said:"we will need to go on bike, do you have one?"

"Yeah I do."Fourze said and he calls Radar module to tell Sigma to call his bike the Machine Massigler, the girls got surprised when it got there and he gets on, he then takes out a helmet and gives it to Julie."here."

"Thanks."Julie said while putting it on, and gets on the bike with Fourze.

They then drive with Fourze following Elena, they went to a warehouse and saw something going on inside, after getting off their bikes they went to the warehouse and looked to see it was empty, they looked around and then a swarm of nanochips appeared and go after them, they rolled to the sides to see the nanochips hit a pillar causing massive damage.

"So these are the nanochips."Julie said.

"Yes, they have gone berserk."Elena said.

Fourze got up and avoids the nanochips, he then said:"okay now to stop these things."he then takes off the launcher switch and puts the net switch.

**NET**

Fourze then turns it on.

**NET ON**

The net module appeared on Fourze's right leg, he then swings it around making a energy net appeared, the net then goes to catch the nanochips making them get trapped inside with each swing, then Fourze then sent the net to the ground and made it smaller to trap all the nanochips together.

"Well that should keep them in check for now."Fourze said.

Julie and Elena go up to him and Julie said:"nice work Ren."

"Hey thanks, but we need to take care of those things first."Fourze said.

Then they saw the nanochips trying to move and they made a hole in the ground surprising them, then they came out has a huge ball and goes rolling towards them, Fourze grabs the girls and jumps away avoiding the ball, he then puts the girls downs and sees the ball going outside.

"That thing will harm the city, I need to go after it, Julie take my bike while I'll go after it."Fourze said taking out the stamper for wheel.

**WHEEL**

He then flips the switch.

**WHEEL ON**

The Wheel module then appeared on his leg and its starts driving it self while he follows the nanochip boulder.

Fourze was following it on the streets and he saw it was going towards a bridge, he then activated the rocket switch.

**ROCKET ON**

He used rocket to increase his speed and went to the other side before the ball did, he then faced it while turning off the modules and takes out wheel and net for freeze and water.

**FREEZE, WATER**

Then he flipped the switches for them.

**FREEZE ON, WATER ON**

The modules appeared on his legs, he then points the water module at the nanochips and blasts water at them while the freeze module opened to send a gust of freezing wind that froze the water and the nanochips turning them into a ball of ice, Fourze then turned the rocket switch back on.

**ROCKET ON**

The rocket module appeared again and ge goes towards the ball and said:"take this Rider Rocket Punch."he then punches through the ball breaking it into tiny pieces, he then lands on the floor with his modules off, he then starts to step on each piece just to make sure.

Then the girls came to the bridge to see the nanochips were destroyed with Fourze there.

"Oh great timing."Fourze said.

"Hey great job Ren, you stopped them."Julie said.

"Thank you."Fourze said.

"Yeah, but we need to go I now where they were made before there we can find a clue."Elena said.

"Well then lead the way."Fourze said while going to his bike.

They arrived at warehouse and they went inside, there two halls and Elena said:"Ren I need your help, Julie can you go to the other hall?"

"What, but what if she gets attacked."Fourze said.

"Don't worry I can handle myself."Julie said and she goes to the other way.

Fourze was still worried but decided to go with Elena to speed it up and get back to Julie, they arrived at a room that had a container with a window to show multiple nanochips still in it, Fourze looks at them and said:"so this is where they were contained."

"Yes, these are the ones that I was able to get."Elena said and she goes to his side.

She then touches his shoulder getting his attention and she said:"you know I didn't properly thanked you for saving me."

"I thought having me hang out with you was the prize."Fourze said.

"Well let say after getting to know I have been very interested."Elena said and she grabs his helmet while staring at his visor."Ren do you have a girlfriend?"

"What?!"Fourze said shocked to hear that."well no."but then for some reason Julie came to his mind.

"Well how about if become your girl, we can go on a date tomorrow after this is all done."Elena said and she gets closer to him.

Then the radar switch rang making Fourze go away and take it out, he then puts it on the driver and turns it on.

**RADAR ON**

Then the radar came to his left arm and he saw Sigma.

"Sigma what's wrong?"Fourze asked.

"Ren trouble, Ai ai ai ai."Sigma said.

"Calm down tell me what's wrong."Fourze said.

"The girl she has the same energy as the nanochips but stronger."Sigma said surprising him.

"What, then Elena."Fourze said and he then turs around, Elena then walks up to him and transforms into a nanochip form with horns, her skin was blue with a black body."you were with the leader."

"Yes me and the queen became one, but what I said was true about my feelings."Elena said while getting close to him."Ren you have such cosmic force power inside of you together we will be invincible."

Fourze then heard a noise from a closet and runs towards it, he then breaks the lock and Julie came out tied up.

"Julie."Fourze said while helping her up, he then looks at her."you tried to get rid off her."

"I had to, to make sure no one gets in between us."Elena said and she then sends a swarm of nanochips to attack them.

Fourze then goes to the side while holding Julie avoiding the nanochips, Fourze then turns on the water switch.

**WATER ON**

The Water module came back and he sends a stream of water to knock away the nanochips, Fourze then frees Julies restrains, he then looks at Elena and said:"Elena you need to stop this."

"No this is the only way we can be together."Elena said and she sends more after them.

Fourze was then hit and sent flying away to a wall with the nanochips covering his body, Julie saw that and said:"Elena you gotta stop."

"I can't."Elena said.

"Yes you can, I know you might have not the best life but if you truly love him then stop this."Julie said.

Elena looks at Fourze who was trying to swat them off, she then goes to where they rest were contained and opens the door as the nanochips try to go for her but they got destroyed by a forcefield.

"Elena, don't."Julie and Fourze said.

Elena looks at them and smilled, she then goes through the door and screams in pain, then she got destroyed making the nanochips fall to the ground, Fourze got free and goes to where she was.

"No, I didn't want this to happen."Fourze said since he wanted to save her too.

Julie goes up him and puts a hand on his shoulder, he looks at her and Julie said:"I know this must be hard for not saving someone but that wasn't Elena those things got her."

"Maybe but there must have been a small part of her that was still left, how can I be a hero if I couldn't save her."Fourze said.

"Look."Julie said pushing his head to face her."your more of a hero than others from what I saw, I don't want to lose that happy friend that I made that wanted to be everyones friend, you are more mature the fact that you felt sorry for her, so don't change."

Fourze looks at her and nodded, they then went back home without noticing the nanochips were moving.

When they arrived home Ren was back in his regular form and Julie wanted to show him something, she was at the backdoor and she said:"I told you that I would show you something so."she opens it and Ship was on the other side.

Ren got surprised and Ship said:"ship, ship , ship."and he tackles him to the ground making Ren laugh.

"Hey there little guy, so what's his name?"Ren asked Julie.

"His name is Ship, I found him with Ben a long time ago and he decided to live with me."Julie said.

"So this is what you were hidding."Ren said while getting up.

"Yeah sorry."Julie said.

"Hey don't worry, now to show you something really cool."Ren said making her curious.

Ren then takes out the gate switch and they went through a door when he used it, they entered through the front door of the Rabbit Hatch making Julie and Ship look around, Julie then looks through the window to see the Earth surprising her.

"Where are we?"Julie asked.

"Were in the Rabbit Hatch, which is located in the moon."Ren said.

"Wait the moon, you mean you had this type of base."Julie said.

"Yeah, this is base for Kamen Riders, I'm not a plumber so it's best not tell them about this because they might take it away."Ren said.

"Don't worry, I can see this place means a lot to you."Julie said.

"Thank you and your welcomed anytime here Julie."Ren said.

Julie smilled, then saw the Nadeshiko driver and said:"hey is that the same as your belt?"

"Oh well similar that's the nadeshiko driver and she's a female rider."Ren said and she got interested in it."but let me show you more."Ren said showing her more of the place with Ship following them.

After that day Julie and Ren grew closer together and she had fun spending time with him in the Rabbit Hatch, she saw while he was a bit childish he was very mature and especially compared to Ben, it made her more drawn to him.

**Note:While its alien swarm its also a fusion of it and Revenge of the swarm, I had to rewrite it a bit so that Elena would get interested in Ren instead so shes the second Harem member, Ren met Ship and his feelings for Julie have started along with Julie's as well now I wanted Julie to break up with Ben sooner since it will teach him a lesson be more mature like when he was at the start of Alien Force since not only did Fourze defeat Vilgax Julie broke up with him so it will change his views a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Creatures

**Chapter 3 Strange Creatures**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze or Ben 10.**

Ren and Jullie were now at the Rabbit Hatch hanging out, Ship was next to them and they were all together next to the table with the foodroids moving around since Ren wanted to show them to her.

"They're so cute."Julie said looking at them.

"Yeah they're real handy when you need them thanks to the swtiches they have."Ren said then he got a bit of wind from Softonya as it was now acting a like a fan."oh come I'm not hot."that made Julie giggle.

Ship was watching Burgermeal and Flashake move around him and they then run to another side making Shp go after them.

Then the computer beeped making Ren runs up to it, he thne sits on the chair and he types on the keyboard making Sigma appear.

"Hey Sigma is there any trouble?"Ren asked.

"Yes I picking something at Bellwood so I would suggest you got there and see what's wrong."Sigma said.

"You got it."Ren said and he then looks at Julie."wanna come or would like to stay at home?"

"I'll go you might need someone to watch over you."Julie said.

"Geez thanks for the vote of confidence."Ren said making her chuckle.

They then leave with Ship following them and the foodroids watch them leave, Burgermeal then followed them slowly.

They where now at the city and Julie and Ren were looking around for anything strange.

"Okay well let's watch carefully for anything weird, bad guys might be anywhere."Ren said looking around then a store behind them exploded.

"Found one."Julie said and they turned around.

Then from the shop came a giant chameleon with horns on its head, he then runs to the other side of the city.

"It's getting away."Ren said then they found ana alley and go inside while making sure no one was watching them.

Ren then takes put the Fourze driver and puts it over his waist with the switches there already, he then puts it on his waist and flips the red switches.

**3 2 1**

"Henshin."Ren said pulling the lever starting the transformation sequence and he became Kamen Rider Fourz.""Uchu Kitaaaa."

"Now let's go."Fourze said and he goes after the chameleon.

Julie then goes to help but thne saw Kevin's car driving by and it stoped next to her.

The windows opened to reveal Kevin and Gwen in the frost seats while Ben was in the back.

"Julie did you see what happened?"Gwen asked.

"Yeah a giant chameleon just exited through one of the stores and it going that way."Julie said pointing to where it went.

"Don't worry were on the job."Ben said.

"Actually Fourze is already doing it."Julie said surprising them.

"What, so space guy is now here going after that lizard."Kevin said.

"He might need help."Gwen said.

"Hey Julie wanna come with us?"Ben asked.

"Alright fine."Julie said and she gets in the car.

Fourze was running towards the Chameleon and sees it walking, he then runs faster and jumps towards it, he then lands on it's neck making it roar and then starts jumping around to get him off.

"Wow, giddy up chameleon."Fourze said while holding on to it, it then turning inivisible to make sure that Fourze couldn't see him while it tries to get him off, he then gets sent off him and Fourze lands on his back."ow that hurt."he then saw footprints running foward.

Fourze gets up and then sees a car going by him and saw Ben and Julie looks at him and gave wink that told him that she was keeping his secret, Fourze smiled at her and then got an idea.

He runs towards them and then takes out to switches, Gwen sees him from a mirror and said:"looks like he's trying to keep up with us."

"Well he's not getting in he won't fit."Kevin said making Julie and Gwen glare at him.

Fourze then replaces drill and radar for Winch and Board.

**BOARD! WINCH!**

Fourze then activates the swiches.

**BOARD ON! WINCH ON!**

Then the modules appeared on him and Fourze shoots the winch hooking it to Kevins car and he starts to surf on the street.

"Dude your going to scratch up the pain."Kevin yelled at him making the passengers laugh at him.

"Don't worry about little things like that, just pull me along go."Fourze said.

"You said you didn't want inside."Gwen said.

They drove following the Chameleon while Fourze was jumping around doing a few tricks while Julie looks at him with a smile.

"He looks he's having fun."Julie said.

"Yeah I wish I was doing that now."Ben said.

Ship was following them in the shadows and then he saw Burgermeal following them too, Ship then follows Burgermeal to see where it was going.

They then saw the Chameleon going inside a warehouse and they stopped outside of it while Fourze takes the modules off.

They got out of the car and Kevin went to check where Fourze hooked his car.

"Ah man theres a scratch."Kevin said.

"Sorry but now let's go deal with that thing."Fourze said.

"Right it's hero said and he then activates the omnitrix and he transforms."Chromastone."

"Oh cool."Fourze said.

"I know right."Chromastone said.

They then got in and they saw it looked empty, then the Chameleon jumps down and they charge at it, Kevin takes off his ID mask and goes to fight it, Gwen then shoots mana disks at it while Chromastone shoots beams, Chameleon was getting pushed back while Kevin punches at it.

**ROCKET ON!**

Rocket module appears on his arm and he charges at the Chameleon hitting it multiple times, he then hits away but the Chameleon was still able to stand up, Fourze lands on the floor and cancels the module, then from the ceilings something hit each of them, the whole team was now covered in webbing and then came a giant spider with multiple eyes, then they saw Animon on top of the spider.

"Dr Animo."Chromastone said.

"Ben Tennyson, looks like you fell into my trap, whle you were busy with my other pet you got yourself's trapped."Animo said.

Kevin tries to break it but it would get off and he said:"why can't I tear this thing off?"

"Simple you fool these are made from a much stronger material so you stand no chance."Animo said.

From the outside Burgermeal saw that from behind a door and sent an video feed to the Rabbit Hatch, the foodroids were at the table then the computer turned on and they saw Fourze in trouble, they then got worried and jumped off the table went to help him.

Sigma saw that too and said:"Ren is in trouble, the foodroids are going to help, I'll help them by teleporting them to the place."

Burgermeal then saw the rest of the foodroids appear next to it.

"Ship, ship."they then saw Ship go to they're side, then Ship merges with Burgermeal.

Fourze was trying to get to the switches but he couldn't reach, Chromastone tries to change but had the same problem, Animo was smirking but then a wall exploded amking all of them look at it, then from it came a giant Burgermeal that was the size of a of a van, it was black with green stripes and a eye on the middle of it's two other ones.

"What is that thing?"Animo said.

"Wait Ship."Julie said.

"Burgermeal."Fourze said surprised."amazing."

Then it shoots lasers from its eyes pushing the creatures away, then the foodroids came in surprising Ben and his team, Potechokin then goes to Fourze and cuts the webs out of him.

"Oh thank you."Fourze said while getting up and Potechokin went to free the others.

"Get them."Animo ordered his beasts.

Chameleon then goes inivisble but Flashake sends a bright light blinding it, Spider and Animo, Burgermeal then found the Chameleon and sent beams hitting it making it visible again, Nuggegyroika was hovering with Softonya on top of it then it sends a freezing wind at Spider making it screech from the cold and Horuwankov was sending pieces of the floor at the creatures hitting them.

Potechokin then frees Kevin and Gwen and Kevin said:"where did these things come from?"

"Who knows but they're both helpful and cute."Gwen said.

Potechokin then frees Julie and Chromastone.

"Thanks little guy."Chromastone said.

"Now let's fight."Fourze said taking out the Board for Aero.

**AERO!**

Fourze then turns the switch on.

**AERO ON!**

The Aero module appeared on his left leg and he then that to suck air into it, he points his leg at Spider and shoots the air at it sending it flying away, Chromastone was now fighting Chameleon by shooting blasts at it and was beating it.

Both creatures were thrown next to each other and Fourze and Chromastone were next to each other.

"Now let's try this."Fourze said switches the rocket switch on.

**ROCKET ON!**

Then rocket module and Fourze pulls the lever.

**ROCKET! AERO! LIMIT BREAK!**

Fourze then flies back and then charges towards the creatures with Aero pushing him foward, Chromastone then shoots a beam that merged with Fourze's rocket surprising both of them since Chromastone was trying to hit the creatures.

"Take this, Shining Rider Rocket Wind Punch."Fourze said and he then hits the creatures making a hug explosion, then they got sent to a wall knocked out.

Fourze lands on the ground and turns off the modules with a smile.

"Well that was something but really what's with the wordy names."Kevin said.

"I liked it."Chromastone said and he then highfives Fourze.

Julie smiled and then saw Animo making a run for it."Hey he's running away."

"Oh no you don't."Fourze said and he runs while taking out the magic hand switch.

**MAGIC HAND!**

Fourze then turns it on.

**MAGIC HAND ON!**

The module appears on his right arm and he sends it towards Animo grabbing him then brings him back to them.

"Nice try."Fourze said then he hits over the head knocking him out.

"He's got some useful gadgets."Gwen said.

"Yeah but where does he keep them all?"Kevin said.

Ship then defuses from Burgermeal and Fourze then picks him up.

"That was great Burgermeal."Fourze said and he then looks at Ship."and you too."Ship then got happy too.

Chromastone turns back and said:"so those robots are yours?"

"Yes, they're the foodroids they help me out when I need them the most."Fourze said.

"Really robots based on food."Kevin said.

"I like it, it's makes look cute."Gwen said and they got happy.

"Okay well I need to take them back."Fourze said and he then picks them up, he looks at Julie who was behidn the group and nodded since he needs to keep his secret."so see ya guys later."he then leaves.

"See ya Fourze."Ben said.

"Those little guys helped out a lot."Gwen said.

"I still think they look dumb."Kevin said.

After that Ren and Julie were back home and were now at the living room sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Man what a day right?"Ren said.

"Yeah who know those little guys could help plus Ship being able to merge with them."Julie said.

"Yeah that was so cool."Ren said, he then looks at Julie and gets a bit nervous."so Julie would you like to go hang out sometime later?"

"Like a date?"Julie asked with a smile and he got even more nervous."sure I like that."that made Ren surprised.

"Oh thank you."Ren said and she then nodded.

Ren and Julie hanged out next day and had fun, Julie did like spending time with Ren since he was different from Ben and wanted to help her get her dream so she actually started to fall for him.

**Note:This is the first new chapter that isn't based on a ep, the foodroids appeared and Ship merged with one of them making it stronger and Ren got the courage to ask Julie and don't worry Ren will be in actual ep is just there are somes that he doesn't need to be there in Alien force.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Charming Date

**Chapter 4 A Charming Date**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze or Ben 10.**

It was morning and Ren was outside near a park waiting, he was a bit nervous since today was the day, he was waiting for someone special and then heard a voice."Ren."he looks to see Julie running up to him.

"Julie."Ren said with a smile.

She stop in front of him and said:"so are you ready for our date."

"Yeah, so let's go."Ren said and they walked towards they're destination."I'm sorry I couldn't like car or a real bike since if I used my actual bike that might reveal who I am."

"It's okay, I don't mind walking."Julie said with a smile.

They then went around the city spending time together, they went to a arcade and Ren was at the claw machine and was able to get a prize, he took out a blush bunny and gave it to her making her smile, they then went together to a cafe to have some lunch together, they liked Mr. Smoothie but he wanted to take her somewhere else.

"This is has been a great time Ren."Julie then drinks some tea.

"Hey thanks."Ren said with a big smile."I'm having so much with you Julie."

Then Kevin's car was driving by with Gwen and Ben inside, Kevin then looks to this right and sees the couple."hey look."

They then saw Julie and Ren together surprising them and Gwen said:"wait they're on a date together."

"Seems like it, looks like he had the guts to ask her out."Kevin said.

Gwen then looks back to see Ben looking down and she said:"Ben, you should have expected this to happen, Julie moved on and maybe you should do the same."

"Yeah, your right, I hope they become happy together."Ben said.

"That's the spirit, now come on we gotta bust a couple of aliens."Kevin then drives off.

After that Ren and Julie went towards the movies since Ren got two tickets, they were waiting in line.

"Your going to like it, I heard it's really funny and it's even about tennis."Ren said.

"Your really trying to make me happy aren't you."Julie said.

"Of course, why wouldn't I."Ren said.

"That's sweet."Julie said.

They then went to the movies while someone was watching from above, it was a woman with long white hair wearing a sorceress outfit, she then sends a spell to the ground and they start to glow.

After they came out Julie said:"well that was interesting."

"Well glad you liked it."Ren said with a big smile.

Then they saw many monsters come out of the ground, they were stone creatures with glowing lines from them, they then start to attack the place and people were running away, Julie and Ren ran to another place and went inside an alley.

"What are those things?"Ren said looking outside on the streets.

"I heard about them from Ben, they belong to a enemy of they'res."Julie said.

"Well I need to stop them."Ren said.

Ren then takes put the Fourze driver and puts it over his waist with the switches there already, he then puts it on his waist and flips the red switches.

**3 2 1**

"Henshin."Ren said pulling the lever starting the transformation sequence and he became Kamen Rider Fourze."Uchu Kitaaaa."

Fourze then runs towards the rock monsters, one was going towards a man but then it got kicked away by Fourze, the others look at him."Let's do this man to man."they then charge at him.

Fourze then starts to dodge they're attacks and he then flips a switch.

**DRILL ON!**

The drill module appears and he then stars to drill the monsters breaking them, he still avoids them while hitting them with the drill, he then switches radar for hammer.

**HAMMER!**

He then flips the switch.

**HAMMER ON!**

Then the hammer module appears and Fourze starts to hit them away with it, each time he hits them they're heads flew off and they burst into tiny pieces, he starts to avoid them while hitting them away, then he sees multiple of them charging around him at the same time."whoa."he then pushes the lever.

**HAMMER! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!**

Fourze then staps the drill on the gound and starts to spin around with the hammer glowing, when they got close Fourze hits them away like tornado and they all explode, then he stopped and he got dizzy."I don't feel so good."he then holds his mouth, he then runs to another place to puke.

Julie waits for him and she was worried, he then comes back and she said:"are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I won't do that one since that was way too fast compared to what I'm used to."Fourze said.

"I think it's better we find the one responsible for this."Julie said and he nodded.

Fourze then looks up and sees the woman, she then flies away."after her."he then goes after with Julie following him, while running Fourze then puts the radar switch back.

**RADAR!**

**RADAR ON!**

Then it appeared and he was talking to Sigma:"Sigma can you bring my Machine Massigler here."

"Of course."Sigma then sends it towards them, they then saw it coming at them so Fourze jumps on along and Julie sits behind him.

They then drive off to chase after her, they then arrive at a boat in the docks, Fourze gets off and said:"stay here just in case."

Julie smiled and nodded, Fourze then went to the boat and starts to look around and then he heard a voice:"well aren't you a interesting character."he then looks up to see her on top.

"Who are you?"Fourze asked.

"I'm Charmcaster, I was going to get Ben Tennyson and his cousin but will have to do."Charmcaster said.

She then shoots bolts at him making Fourze jump out of the way, he then presses one of the switches.

**ROCKET ON!**

The Rocket module appears and he flies after her, she then flies away while he follows her in the sky, he then takes out another and puts on his driver.

**GYRO!**

**GYRO ON!**

Then Gyro appears on his left hand and he switches off rocket, he was in mid air while following her, he then puts another switch.

**PEN!**

**PEN ON!**

The pen module appears on his right leg and she fires more bolts at him, he then uses the ben to make words appear to block the attacks while he got closer to her, she got irritated but got a smirk, she then charges a strong blast and throws it at him but he dodges it."ha miss me."then portal opened to make it go through and then another appears above him and the blast hits him, Fourze then falls towards the boat and crashes on it makign Julie gasp since she saw it.

Ren then transforms back and his driver got knocked away, he then looks up to see her smirking at him."you know, your pretty cute up close, I think I'll keep you for myself."she then makes energy shakles to bring him up."now stay here I'll make a special love spell for you."

Julie heard and growls, she then goes inside the boat on a opened hatch, Sigma saw that and said:"ai ai ai ai, Ren is in trouble, if he could find a way to get free I could send the other driver."he then sees Julie about to help."and looks like it's going to happen."

Charmcaster was preparing the spell and she said:"after this we will have to pay Ben a visit, they would be so surprised I found a man."

Ren tries to struggle and he then sees a bucket failing down and hits Charmcaster on the head making her break the spell by accident releasing Ren."who did that?"She looks around in anger, Julie was hidding behind the wheel.

Ren then looks to see a light appear around his waist and sees the meteor driver appear with the switch on it, Ren then looks at her and stands back up while pulling the switch.

**METEOR, READY?**

Charmcaster looks at him surprised and Julie peeks out to see him too."Henshin."he then pulls the lever on the side down making the celesteial drive unit to spin, the M-BUS satellite then sends a beam at him causing Ren to get covered in sphere, then it transforms into a blue meteor and he flies around, he then lands on the ground on one knee and then he stands up to reveal he was now Kamen Rider Meteor.

"I am now Kamen Rider Meteor, I will decide your fate."Meteor then runs at her.

Charmcaster throws more blast but he avoided them with ease, he then pulls pushes one of the swtiches on the meteor galaxy.

**JUPITER, ****READY!**

He then puts on the finger on the scanner.

**OK! JUPITER!**

Then version of the planet jupiter appears on his right hand and he then punches her."Hoowacha."he then sends her flying away into the sky, she then stops and starts to shoots multiple blasts at him.

Meteor then takes off the switch and puts it on the meteor galaxy.

**LIMIT BREAK!**

He then puts his finger on it.

**OK!**

HE then starts to punch the air sending blasts at her."hoo, hoo, hoo."they coutnered hers and he then throws one last one."Hoowacha."he then hits her with a big one sending her crashing into a warehouse.

They stare at her and she then comes out of the wall, she then looks at Meteor and said:"well it seems I have to be prepared, so until next time."She then blows him a kiss abd goes away inside a portal.

Julie then goes up to him and said:"Ren are you okay?"

"Yeah, a little sore but looks like Sigma came though, also thanks Julie."Meteor said.

"Hey I couldn't let her hurt you."Julie said.

He then picks up the Fourze Driver and said:"I'm sorry the date was a fiasco."

"Are you kidding, before this happened I was having fun."Julie said.

"Really?"Meteor said looking at her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing it again."Julie gives a smile that made him happy.

"Then allow me to offer youa drive home my lady."Meteor said making her giggle.

They then drive back home and Meteor goes back to his normal form, they then went inside and Julie said:"hey wanna know something that will make this even better."

"What?"Ren then got kissed on his cheek making him blush.

"Good night hero."She then goes to her room leaving Ren there.

He then smiled and starts to dance, he then sees Ship and stops."you didn't see anything."

"Ship."Ship said and he goes to his room.

Ren had a great time today but he didn't expect to win the heart of another girl, but he hopes this will all work out.

**Note:Meteor appeared, yeah Ren got caught off guard with that blast and that was the only reason he transformed back, Julie had fun on they're date and even gave him a prize for it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Space Girl

**Chapter 5 Space Girl**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze or Ben 10.**

In the morning Ren and Julie were hanging out in the Rabbit Hatch, they were looking out outside a window.

"You know no matter how many times I come here it's always amazing."Julie said.

"Yeah, it's so cool."Ren said.

Julie looks at his smiling face while he was looking outside and smiled, even he might be a little childish but with him makes everyone happy, he just wants to be friends with everyone and to her it's cute.

"Ship, ship, ship."they looked back to see Ship playing tag with the foodroids making them chuckle.

"They are best friends."Ren said."Yay."

"Yeah they are."Julie said.

"Hey Julie do you have practice today?"Ren asked.

"Not today."Julie said.

"Yes, which means we spend the day together."Ren said.

"Really, I thought you were going to go around the city and help others."Julie said.

"I'll help others all the time, plus with Ben around he is also helping, plus I like being with my friends."Ren said.

Julie smiled, they then went to the table and she saw the Nadeshiko driver was still there.

"So the driver is still here."Julie said.

"Oh yeah, I just don't know what to do with it, the user had to be a woman, so I never really found a girl that I can trust to using it."Ren said.

She looks at it since it always made her interested."also how do you carry more of those Astro Switches?"

"Well I had to carry some in my pockets but I have something."Ren then runs to another room, he then comes back holding the Astroswitch Case."behold the Astroswitch Case."he then puts on the table.

Julie looks at it and said:"Why does it looks like a japanese school bag?"

"Oh it's supposed to be like a disguise."He then opens it to reveal the switches."it can hold the Astro switches and."he then shows her the computer."it's also a computer."

"Oh that's cool."Julie looking at it.

"Yeah it is, you should see the other stuff we got here."Ren said excited to show her.

Then the computer beeped and he said:"Oh excuse me."he then goes to see it.

Julie picks up the Nadeshiko Driver and looks at it, she then puts it on the her waist and it made the belt appear surprising her, it was a little big since it hanged loose on her but maybe they can fix it.

Ren goes to the computer and sees Sigma on the screen."hey Sigma, hows it going?"

"Ren you need to go to Bellwood there is trouble happening."Sigma said.

"Really."Ren said since he wanted to spend time with Julie a bit."okay where is it?"

"It's in the city so I would say for you to transform now."Sigma said.

"Alright."Ren then goes to where Julie is.

Julie then hears him walk towards her so she puts the driver back on the table.

"Julie looks like I have to go now, theres a problem in the city."Ren said.

"Don't worry, we can go out next time."Julie said making him smile.

"Alright, let's go."Ren then takes out the driver and puts on his waist, he then pushes then switches down.

**3 2 1!**

"Henshin."Ren pushes the lever and transforms into Fourze."Uchu Kitaaaa."then he runs outside of the base.

Julie was going to follow him but then she stopped to see the driver on the table, Ship then jumps next to her on the table."Ship."

"I know but he might need help."Julie then takes the driver and puts it away on her shirt.

She then follows him and they arrive at the city, they were ridding on his bike and they stopped a few blocks behind.

Julie gets off and said:"I'll keep an eye out if anything happens."

"Alright, stay safe."Fourze said and she nodded.

He then drives around the city and then sees a explosion happen, he then saw three women come out with money bags and he remembers seeing them from the news, they were Rojo's gang with the leader in front.

"We got a lot of money, know let's go before that Superhero brat comes."Rojo said.

"He isn't here."They then saw Fourze stop in front of them.

"Wait who ae you?"Rojo said.

Fourze gets off and he said:"I am Kamen Rider Fourze."he then bumps his chest."let's do this man to man."

"Fourze, wait isn't he the guy that beat thta Vilgax guy,"Azul said.

"Yeah he is."Amarillo said.

"Well blast him."Rojo said and her two friends took out blasters and shot at him.

Foruze then ducks and said:"okay let's go."he then charges at them.

He then starts to punch at Amarillo and Azul while Rojo looks at the battle, he dodges they're blast and punches at them pushing each of them back, Rojo then points her hand at him and shoots a blast sending him to the side.

"Hey forgot about me."Rojo said.

"Then how about this."Fourze then activates two switches.

**LAUNCHER ON, RADAR ON!**

Then both modules appear and he then uses the radar to lock on and shoots the missiles, the gang get blown away and Rojo said:"missiles, really."

"Blast him with everything."Rojo said and they shot him with everything they had.

Foruze then swap Radar for shield and turns it on.

**SHIELD!**

**SHIELD ON!**

The shield appeared and he blocks the blasts with it, he then charges at them with Amarillo and Azul then punched back and he then look at Rojo.

"Your turn."He then puts the hammer switch.

**HAMMER!**

**HAMMER ON!**

The hammer module appear and he charges at her, he then starts to hit her many times, he then knocks her back and said:"this is truly a man's weapon as each hit resonates."he then taps it.

"Well your such a man."Rojo said with a smirk."how hard can you take?"

"What?"Fourze said and she then throws a grenade that was black and red and it exploded on his face sending him to the floor.

"Something special I made for a certain someone, but looks like you were the lucky test dummy."Rojo said getting up.

Her friends and her point they're blasters at him while he was down on the floor.

Julie watched from behind a alley and wa shocked."he can't win after taking that explosion to the face, he might be able to fight but he won't last longer."she then takes out the driver."but I'll save him."she then puts it on her waist and pushses the switches down.

**3 2 1!**

She did Fourze's stance and said:"henshin:"she then transforms and becomes Kamen Rider Nadeshiko.

Rojo grins at Fourze and then she heard."hey."they then looked to the right and saw Nadeshiko.

"WHAT?!"Fourze sits up in shock.

"Uchu Kitaaaa."Nadeshiko then did her pose.

"Who's this chick?"Azul said.

"I am Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, now let's do this."she then charges at the and kicks them away from Fourze.

She then pulls Fourze up and he said:"wait are you?"

"I'll explain later."Nadeshiko said.

"Okay, let's go."The riders then charged at Rojo's gang, they then start to punch and kick them multiple times pushing members while they avoided Rojo's blasts, Fourze punched Azul while Nadeshiko kicked Amarillo.

They landed next to Rojo and she then sees them together.

"Now let's finish this."Fourze said.

Then both Riders activated the Rocket switch.

**ROCKET ON!**

Then both rockets appear on they're hands and they charge at them.

"Double Rider Rocket Punch."Fourze said and they hit them away to a van knocking them out.

They then land next to each other and the rockets vanished.

"We did it."Fourze said and he then higs Nadeshiko surprising her but she hugged him back.

Then reporters came and they put cameras in front of them surprising the riders.

"Fourze we saw you defeat the Rojo gang just know."A female reporter came.

"Yeah but I couldn't do it without my best gal."He then puts a arm around Nadeshiko.

"I see, so who is this woman?"Reporter asked.

"I am Kamen Rider Nadeshiko."Nadeshiko gave a peace sign along with Fourze for the cameras.

"Well your head it folks, our hero Kamen Rider Fourze has a new partner being a girl one."Reporter said to the cameras while they waved.

Ben and the gang were at his house and saw the news.

"Well it seems he's got a new friend."Kevin said.

"She looks in that suit."Gwen said.

"You know she kinda reminds me of someone."Ben said.

"Who?"Gwen asked.

"I don't know but she seems familiar."Ben said.

Later Ren and Julie went back to the Rabbit Hatch and they sat at the table.

"That was amazing Julie, you were so cool."Ren said.

"Thanks, sorry if I took the belt."Julie said.

"Hey it's okay, you know we can be Kamen riders together."he then puts a arm around her."we can help a lot of people."

"Well I don't mind doing it outside of tennis practice."Julie said."Also how about something special."

"What?"Ren looks at her and she then holds his face, he blinks while she smiles and she kisses him.

She then breaks it and sees his brain must have shut down."you did call me your best gal."

"I did."Ren said.

"Say you said there was a couple of space suits."Julie said.

"Yes."Ren said.

"Well."she the walks to a corner and takes off her pink shirt leaving her black one."how about we change and go outside."

"Really."Ren said with a smile.

Then the couple were outside on the moon in space suits walking around the moon laughing, they held hands while jumping together, Ship watches them from a window and was happy, the Foodroids joined him to see the couple while they spun around, they then lands on the ground together and they looked at each other before hugging, this was the best day of Ren's life now he had a girlfriend that was a Kamen Rider too, Julie was happy to have met Ren, he was different from Ben and he really cares about her more than just being a hero, he might be a bit childish but thta was a charm he had to her.

Ren and Julie spend they're time together having fun since they were really in love and they couldn't ask for someone else.

**Note:Nadeshiko appeared and it's Julie, Julie and Ren are now a couple and they are both happy, now to answer a review:"Bobby Jenkins isn't Shim a bit young, I know it's a form but Launcher states is a weird one so I can't tell, I do a lot of research for the forms that appeared in like the extra stuff."**


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Fear the Repo

**Chapter 6 Don't Fear the Repo**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze or Ben 10.**

Ren and Julie were outside at night playing with Ship, he then goes to Julie and she pets him."Good boy Ship."

Ren then sees a blast and tackles her and Ship out of the way, Ship growls at the attackers and they saw two aliens with blasters.

"What do I keep telling you Boid? If we destroy it, we don't get paid, and that would be..."said the other alien.

"Bad."Boid said.

"That is correct."the other one said and they pointed there blasters at Julie and Ren. "There's no reason we can't do this all nice and civilized-like." Julie pressed a button on her phone and alerted Ben."After all, we got the law on our side."

"The law? Are you Plumbers?"Julie asked.

"No, ma'ma. We're repo men, Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle."Ren goes to her side. "We're the Vreedle brothers, ma'ma and sir, providing quality service for all repossession needs throughout the galaxy. No questions asked."

"Mm-hmm. Because we're what you call "uncurious."Rhomboid said

"We aims to be repossessing that there glob of galvanic mechamorph."Octagon said.

"I don't understand."Julie said

"Ship." Ship said.

Octagon pulled out a piece of paper. "We have here a court order authorizing us to procure said glob in question."Octagon said

"So hand it over. Thank you kindly."Rhomboid said

Octagon walked over to them and showed he the paper, Julie looked at the paper. "I can't read that."Julie said.

"Me neither."Ren said

"Yeah, neither can we."Rhomboid said.

"Be that as it may, we presently got ourselves a paying job to complete here."Octagon said."Step away from the glob."

Ship started to morph but Julie stopped him. "No tanks or missiles. Don't want them to know how valuable you are." she whispered to Ship."Stay away from! He's my pet" Julie said as Octagon and Rhomboid got closer. Then a blast came from the sky. Julie looked up into the sky and saw Ben as Jetray.

"Ben."Ren said.

"She said stay away."Ben said.

"And I say, "Blast them."Octagon said

Octagon and Rhomboid started to blast Ben. Ben dodged the blasts as Ben fired lasers from his eyes. The Vreedle brothers started to run. Ben continued to shoot at them.

"Ben, this is my mom's garden!" said Julie

"Whoops!"Ben said

"How about you finished it off fast."Ren said.

"Right with Humongousaur." Ben flew down and changed form. "Echo Echo. Oh, man!"

Both the Vreedle brothers started to laugh.

"What are you going to do, cute-ify us to death?"Rhomboid said

"Grab him, Boid. He'll look even cuter hanging from our rearview mirror."Octagon said.

"Be right back."Ren said to Julie and takes Ship.

He then goes to the house and takes out the fourze driver, he then pushes then switches down.

**3 2 1!**

"Henshin."Ren pushes the lever and transforms into Fourze."Uchu Kitaaaa."

The Vreedle brothers were shooting but then they saw something in the sky.

"What's that?"Rhomboid said.

Then the saw Fourze coming down and he hits them to they're ship and send it flying into space.

"And stay out!" said Julie

"Well good to see you again Fourze."Ben said and he transforms back.

"Yes, but now how about we see what they were after."Fourze said

After that Ben and Julie went to talk to Kevin while Ren was with Ship to protect him, he was waiting in the living room and then they heard a knock on the door, he goes to see open and it and saw Julie and Gwen.

"So is the message real?"Ren asked.

"Yes, Ben and Kevin are now going to court to straight this out."Julie said.

"Well hope this can all be done since last time you told me the guy that had Ship gave him to you."Ren said.

"Yes, so how about we go to Mr. Smoothie."Gwen said and they all agreed.

They all went to the place with Ship at they're side, they were drinking a smoothie and Ren was sitting next to julie, he then he drinks the rest from the cup and gets a bit on his fake making Julie giggle."what?"

"You have something on your face."Julie cleans that bit off.

"Thanks."He then kisses her cheek surprising Gwen.

"Wait, your both dating?"Gwen asked.

"Yes."Julie said.

"Well that's great, so how long have you've been together?"Gwen asked.

"A few days."Julie said.

"Yeah, she's been the best girlfriend."Ren then gives her a big hug.

"Well he's really excited."Gwen said.

"That's is what makes him cute."Julie said and she kisses his cheek.

Then they saw a ship come down and from it came the Vreedle brothers again.

"Oh come on you guys again."Ren said.

"Surrender the blob."Octagon said.

Ren got worried and looks at Gwen."can you keep this a secret."

"Uh sure."Gwen was confused.

Ren then takes out the fourze driver surprising her."wait isn't that."

He then puts it on his waist and puhes down the switches.

**3 2 1!**

"Henshin."Ren pushes the lever and transforms into Fourze."Uchu Kitaaaa."

"Ren, you're Fourze."Gwen said surprised.

"Wait isn't that the guy from last time."Rhomboid said to his brother.

"Yup, looks like we're going to have to fight him in order to get the target."Octagon said.

"Let's go."Fourze then switches shield for hammer.

**HAMMER!**

Then he activates it.

**HAMMER ON!**

He then gets the hammer module and charges at them, he then starts to hit them while they shoot but he dodges they're shots, he then hits both while they say."ow, ow, ow."

"Julie did you know he was Fourze?"Gwen asked.

"Yes, I wanted to be a surprise."Julie said.

"Well he seems to be doing well."Gwen said and they saw Fourze hit Octagon over the head.

Rhomboid goes after Fourze but he gets hit in the face sending him to his brother, then both were holding the places they got hit with Octagon the top of his head and Rhomboid his chin.

"That's one strong hammer."Rhomboid said.

"Yes, looks like we need to be far from him."Octagon said.

Fourze got ready but then something crash on the other side, they all look and saw from the dust was the Clawhammer from Power Rangers in Space.

"What?!"Fourze said shocked.

"Hey who's seafood."Octagon said.

"I came to get that thing for my master."he points at Ship.

"Hey he's ours."Octagon said and he and his brother shoot at him making Clawhammer shoots energy versiosn of his claws to stop them the blasts.

"I'll get him first."Clawhammer then hits them to they're ships making them dizzy.

He then goes after Fourze."but first I'll eat you."

Then a barrier stopped him and Fourze looks at Gwen with her arm up."not while I'm here."

Fourze looks the brothers and said:"Gwen protect Julie from those two while I take care off this guy."

She looks at him and nodded, Fourze then charges at Clawhammer and starts to hit him with the hammer but Clawhammer blocked it with his claw and his him with the other one, Fourze gets pushed back and then rolls out of the way to avoid it's shots, he then sees Gwen blocking the brother shots with a shield so he has to make this fast.

He gets up and takes out the Elek switch maing Clawhammer curious, then he replaces rocket for it.

**ELEK!**

He then switches it on.

**ELEK ON!**

Then Fourze got the Billy the Rod module on his right arm and it sent a stream of energy through his body making everyone look at him."I'll protect the one that I love, so I won't lose."then he transformed into Elek States surprising them.

**(Insert Giant Step here.)**

"What?!"Clawhammer said.

"This power is shocking."he then puts the plug on one of the sockets and charges at him.

He then starts to hit Clawhammer making the rod shock him with each hit.

"I don't believe it, that switch changed his form, could the switch change the states of Fourze."Julie said.

"Too much words Julie."Fourze said to her and he then blocks Clawhammer claw.

He then hits him away and puts the plug on the other socket, he then throws energy slashes hitting Clawhammer while he tries to shoot his but Fourze overpowered his attacks, he then puts it back and on other socket and charges at Clawhammer hitting him next to the brothers.

"Hey get off."Octagon said.

Then Ben and Kevin appeared with the previous owner Baz-el."stand down, you're no longer employed."

"Huh."Rhomboid said.

"It means you're not getting paid."Kevin said and the other guy got blasted.

"Okay I expected that."Fourze said.

"Ha, so stupid."Clawhammer said.

"Hey what's that thing?"Ben asked.

"I don't know never seen it."Kevin said.

"Well looks like we just need to sell it to the black market."Octagon said.

"Oh no you don't."Fourze then puts the elek switch on the rod, then it started to charge up making Clawhammer back away scared.

**LIMIT BREAK!**

"Take this."Fourze charges at him."Rider ten billion volt break!"he then slashes Clawhammer snding him towards the brothers.

"Oh this is going to hurt."Octagon said and Clawhammer crashes onto them and then it explodes sending the brothers flying away.

Fouze then puts the rod over his shoulder and they look what happened.

"Why did you kill him?"Ben asked Fourze.

"Oi, I know what it was and that thing isn't really alive it was made."Fourze said.

"Made so someone just made that thing, explains why it exploded, so I guess he's didn't kill a real living thing."Kevin said.

"Well I need to go, so see ya."Fourze then runs away and looks at Julie and Gwen and Gwen winks at him saying he's secret is safe.

"Well I think it's better we go home."Julie takes Ship and goes home.

Ren was at the Rabbit Hatch at the computer talking to Sigma."hey Sigma do you know anything about Power Ranger monsters appearing?"

"No, this one shocked me just as you, ai ai ai."Sigma said.

"So theres someone else here, well we gotta be ready when he comes."Ren thens stands up."as the one that will befreind the world I will also protect it."

"Okay, I'll go see what else I can find."Sigma said.

On a asteroid field there is a figure that was standing on a asteroid, he was covered by shadows and his body resembled Fourze but looked like a monster, he then said:"Fourze."

**Note:A new states appeared in this version of the ep, the trial was the same so I skipped it, since Fourze had more trouble with a pr monster appearing, now to answer the reviews."Mr. P 1 Elena will be in the harem, 2 that will be a surprise, 3 you got one here, 4 they will not since they joined the plumbers later, 5 that's a secret, Bobby Jenkins Yoko I would have to think."**


	7. Chapter 7 Galaxy and Monster

**Chapter 7 Galaxy and Monster**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze or Ben 10.**

Ren and Julie were walking around town together and Julie said."you know despite you have to go save the Earth, you've been very supporting of me."

"Hey, I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't help you."Ren smiled.

Julie smiled too and they saw a girl passing by them, she has light blue hair wearing a white polo shirt and pale yellow vest while her chest being a big bigger than other girls.

She stares at them and Julie said:"do you need something?"

They then saw her starting to cry and Ren said:"hey are you okay?"

"It's nothing, I just lost someone."she said.

"Oh, you poor thing, what's you're name?"Julie asked.

"Kurumu."she said.

"Well Kurumu, what brings you here in Bellwood since you don't seem to be here?"Ren asked.

"I just came to start fresh okay."Kurumu said looking away.

"Well we can help you."Julie offered since she couldn't let someone like her be hurt.

She looks at them and said:"fine."

She goes with them walking around the city and Ren said:"Bellwood might be a nice little town but sometimes weird stuff happens."

"Really like what?"Kurumu asked.

"You'll see."Ren said since it's normal."but it's better to be careful."

"Yeah, we have other friends that you might try to get along too."Julie said.

They passed by Mr. Smoothie and saw the group there, Ben was drinking one at they're table and Gwen saw them."hey Julie, Ren."

"Hey guys."Julie said.

Kevin saw Kurumu and said:"who's the girl?"

"Oh this is Kurumu she's new in town."Ren said.

"Hi."Kurumu said.

"Hey welcome to Bellwood, Ben Tennyson."Ben said.

"Yeah, so what do you do around here?"Kurumu asked.

"Oh you know hang around and other stuff."Ben said.

"So where are you from Kurumu?"Gwen asked.

She thinks about it and said:"Japan."

"Oh really."Ren got surprised.

"Yes."she said.

"Well we came to see how you guys were doing, since we still need to show Kurumu around."Julie said.

Ren nodded then he sees something on his pocket and remembers something before he arrived here.

**Flashback**

Ren was in the backyard playing with Ship with a stick playing fetch, he throws it far away."catch."

"Ship."he then goes to get it.

Ship goes inside a bush and then saw something there, he sees a glowing blue and purple stone making him stare at it.

Ren waited for Ship then he saw him jump towards him with the stone in his mouth."what you got there boy?"

He then takes it to look at the stone."wow, this thing must be really important."

"Hey Ren."Julie calls out to him back in the house."what do you have there?"

"Something Ship found."Ren said and he goes back inside with Ship following him.

**Flashback ends**

He wonders where the stone came from and if theres something special it can do.

Kurumu was talking with the group and she enjoyed being with them.

Gwen was smiling at her but then her eyes glowed for a bit and she said:"guys."

Then a dark shape was on the floor in front of them making the group get up, then it then grows and takes a shape, then it became a red cloaked figure with his face covered up with only one eye showing."I am most grateful for you to gathering the item for me."

Ben goes in front of him and said:"if you think you're getting the omnitrix."

"Fool!"he said stopping Ben."I could care less about a inferior trinket."

"Inferior."Kevin got surprised.

"Who are you?"Gwen said.

"I am Scorn, a Minion of the Great Leader."Scorn said.

"What?"Ren got surprised and he then gets a image of the Great Leader in his mind.

"Now hand over the stone."Scorn said.

"I don't know what you're talking about but were going to stop you, Julie, Ren take Kurumu away from here."Ben said.

They nodded and took her away, Scorn watches Ren leave and said."you won't get away."

Then he sees a bright green light."Swampfire."Ben was now Swampfire."now let's see how you like this."he shoots fire at Scorn but he makes a barrier to stop it.

"A barrier."Gwen said.

"He must be some kind of alien."Kevin said.

"Wrong, I am a spellcaster, not some alien freak."Scorn said.

"Yeah right magic."Kevin said.

"Simple minded fool."Scorn then sends shadow bolts sending them all back.

Gwen got up and shoots many energy disks that Scorn destroyed with ease."please that simple display means nothing to me."he then sends blades of winds hitting her away.

"Gwen!"Kevin said and he reveals his true form and charges at Scorn.

He punches at the barrier but Scorn blows him away with is energy, Swampfire got up and taps the omnitrix."Diamondhead."he charges at Scorn and shoots many crystals and makes many giant ones come out from the ground to hit him but Scorn appears in the sky.

"Impressive but not even that form can defeat me."he then shoots hellfire beams at Diamondhead making him scream, then he gets covered by a green light while many forms appeared but he gets pushed away turning back into Ben crashing to the ground."now that you pests are taken care off, it's time for the stone."he then flies towarda Ren and the others.

"Why is he going after Ren and the girls?"Kevin said.

"He said something about a stone did they found something or did Kurumu had something with her."Gwen said.

"I can't believe he was able to beat me like this."Ben said.

"Yeah how was he able to send you back to you're normal form."Kevin said.

Ren and the girls were hidding behind an alley and Julie said."we should be safe here."

"Who was that guy?"Kurumu asked.

"I don't know exactly but what he said made me a bit worried."Ren said.

"He said he wanted the stone, do you still have it?"Julie asked.

Ren nodded and takes it out surprising Kurumu."I don't know why but at least he can't find us."

"I would beg to differ."they turned around to se Scorn looking at them."now with the stone my master will become even more powerful."

"I don't think so."Ren takes out his driver along with Julie, Kurumu got surprised seeing them and remembers something similar in her past.

They put them on they're waists and pressed the switches down.

**3 2 1!**

"Henshin."they pulled the lever and they transformed into Kamen Riders Fourze and Nadeshiko."Uchu Kitaaaa."

"Wait you guys are."Kurumu said.

"Let's go."Fourze charges at Scorn.

**HAMMER ON! SHIELD ON!**

He then tries to hit Scorn with the hammer but the barrier pushes him back, Scorn then fires many shadow bolts making Fourze use the shield to block it.

**ROCKET ON!**

He then sees Nadeshiko going towards him, he then uses the barrier to block her attack, she then tries to pushed foward with the rocket but he hits her away with a gust of wind.

"Julie."Fourze said and he then puts claw, Scissors, Spike and chainsaw.

**SCISSORS! CLAW! CHAINSAW! SPIKE!**

then he activates them.

**SCISSORS ON! CLAW ON! CHAINSAW ON! SPIKE ON!**

He gets the modules and pulls the lever.

**SCISSORS! CLAW! CHAINSAW! SPIKE! LIMIT BREAK!**

He then spins around and goes towards Scorn and hits the barrier making a clash happen, then he gets pushed away with Scorn seeing the barrier broken and Fourze on the ground."impressive, but even with the barrier gone you will die."he then shoots a beam at Fourze but he was grabbed away.

He looks up and Fourze said:"what happened?"he then looks to see Kurumu with Wings."whaaaat?!"

"So she revealed who she is, she's a succubus a monster that preys on men."Scorn said.

"Oh yeah, well we are ones that are trying to find they're destined ones."Kurumu said.

"Kurumu."Fourze said.

"It doesn't matter, you're going to die."Scorn said but then the stone came out of Fourze and glowed."no!"

Then it shoots a beam to the ground and it then became Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon who roared at Scorn.

"Wow."Fourze said amazed while Kurumu and Nadeshiko were shocked, he then lands next to him."Dragon Kitaaa!"

"It's too late, now I'll just have to get it back in it's stone."Scorn said.

He then shoots dark bolts at it but Galaxy Eyes shoots a beam sending him back, Fourze then puts rocket and drill on the driver.

**ROCKET! DRILL!**

"Now my new best bud, let's go get him."Fourze said and Galaxy eyes nodded.

**ROCKET ON! DRILL ON!**

He then gets the new modules and pulls the lever.

**ROCKET! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!**

He then flies up to the air and Galaxy Eyes charges up a beam while flying to the sky, Fourze prepares a flying kick and Galaxy Eyes shoots the beam at Fourze sending him foward, Scorn then saw Fourze coming towards him with the beam energy going around the drill."Galaxy Rider Rocket Drill kick."he then hits Scorn making a explosion and he was sent flying away.

Fourze then cancels the modules and sees Scorn getting up."next time I will get the stone."he then vanishes.

The riders canceled they're forms and Ren looks at Galaxe Eyes."now I have a new friend."he smiles and Galaxy Eyes goes back to the stone making Ren grab it.

Julie looks at Kurumu and said:"so this is what you are?"

"Yes, so are you going to hate me?"Kurumu asked.

"No."Julie said surprising her."we seen aliens all the time, they are good and bad ones, so it's not crazy to think that those monsters from the stories are real."

"Yeah plus with us we're friends."Ren then does his handshake with her.

Kurumu stares at him and smiles before nodding.

"Guys."Kurumu puts her wings back and they saw Ben and the others."did you get hurt?"

"Were fine, Fourze came and beat him."Julie said.

"Oh well good thing he was here."Ben said.

"Yeah like how are we beaten with ease while he beats that guy."Kevin said.

"Cheer up, theres always next time."Gwen said.

"Yeah, so excuse us theres something we have to show Kurumu."Ren takes they're hands and walks away.

"Well bye."Ben said.

Later they entered through the door of the Rabbit Hatch and Kurumu looks around."where are we?"

"Look up."Julie points at the window.

Kurumu looks at it only to be shocked to see the Earth."the Earth!"

"Were in the moon."Julie said.

"Wow."Kurumu said then she saw the foodroids.

"These are the foodroids."Ren said.

"They're so cute."Kurumu said.

"Hey."they saw Sigma at the computer."who is the stranger?"

"A robot?"Kurumu said.

"Oh hey Sigma, we found a new member."Ren said.

"Another one, first Julie now her, ai ai ai ai."Sigma said.

"Don't worry about him, as you're now our special friend you can come anytime you want."Ren said.

She looks at him and said:"right."

Julie smiled and said:welcome Kurumu."

Now Ren has a new friend for his own Kamen Rider club, what kind of adventures will they have find out next time.

**Note:Kurumu appeared, she's from Rosario Vampire world like how it was teased in Decade, Scorn came to this world to get the stone Ren had and it's Galaxy Eyes Dragon which is still a space themed monster now to answer the review:"Guest-zx maybe he will meet Rex."**


	8. Chapter 8 Dark Spirits

**Chapter 8 Dark Spirits**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze or Ben 10.**

Ren was at the Rabbit Hatch with Julie, Ship and Kurumu, he was hanging out with them and Ren said:"so what should we do next?"

"How about we go out in the city."Julie said.

"I like that idea, it's getting kinda boring here."Kurumu said.

"Well okay let's go."Ren said.

They went to the city and walk around the area, Ren takes out his stone and tosses it up and down a bit.

"Why do you keep doing that?"Julie asked.

"Hey it's pretty cool to have a dragon helping you out."Ren said.

"Yeah, I wonder if there are any more of them."Kurumu said.

In a dark room Chamcaster was watching the trio from a small magic portal."so there he is."she then takes out a book."now to bring him to me."she then lifts her hand and it glows, then many shadows appear and they transformed into Dementors."yes, now bring him to me."they then screeched flying away.

The group were at the Burger Shack eating a burger each.

"These are good."Ren said eating a double cheese burger.

"Yeah."Juliet said eating some fries.

"How did you know this place?"Kurumu asked her.

"Ben goes here a lot to eat."Julie said.

Then they saw Ben, Gwen and Kevin come in.

"Oh hye guys."Ren waves at them.

"Oh hey, what are you all doing here?"Ben asked.

"We were hungry so we decided to get lunch."Ren said.

"I see, so how is t going for you Kurumu?"Gwen asked her.

"I like it here, it's nice to have friends."Kurumu smiles.

"Hey how about we all eat together."Ben said.

"Yeah sure."Julie said.

Ben had chili fries while the others had like a different order, night has fallen and the Dementors went around the town, they went to the Shack and saw Ren there.

While they were eating the place lights start to flicker then the lights went out surprising them.

"What happened?"Ren said.

"Did the lights went out."Ben said.

Kurumu saw her breath getting cold surprising her and she said:"guys theres trouble."then the window broke and the Dementors came scaring almost everyone.

"Run."Julie said with Ren and Kurumu running away with her along with the people.

"Okay let's see if these guys can deal with Swampfire."Ben uses his omnitrix but he became Diamondhead."oh great how is this guy going to help."

The dementors went after them with Kevin trying to hit them but they went around his punch and pushed him away, Diamondhead then goes after them and shoots diamonds but they barely did anything and they grabbed a hold of him, then one looks at at his face and starts to drain Diamondhead surprising him.

"Ben!"Gwen then shoots a disk hitting them away.

Diamondhead then falls to his knees while Gwen runs to his side."are you okay?"

"They were taking my own happiness."Diamondhead said.

"Like Zombozo."Gwen said and they all flew away.

Ren and the others were hidding behind a alley and the Dementors were flying around trying to find them."we need to fight them."he and Julie take out they're drivers and put them on while flipping the switches.

**3, 2, 1!**

"Henshin."they pulled the lever and transformed into they're rider forms."Uchu Kitaaaa."

They then saw them going towards so they got they flipped the switches.

**ROCKET ON!**

They then charged at them hitting many of them back, then Kurumu grows her wings and her nails to slash at them, Fourze then sees one avoiding a light from it.

"I got it."Fourze then takes out a switch and gives it to Nadeshiko."use that one."

"Okay."she puts it along with Fourze putting a different one.

**FLASH!**

**HAMMER!**

They then turned them on.

**FLASH ON!**

**HAMMER ON!**

Nadeshiko uses flash to shine light on them making them weak while Fourze hits them with the hammer, he then uses another switch.

**GATLING!**

Then he turns it on.

**GATLING ON!**

He got the module and shoots them down, then other of the Dementors knocked the girls back making the light go out and they grabbed Fourze."hey let go."they then dragged him away.

"Ren."They said and they followed him.

He strulges while Charmcaster watches with a smile."soon he will be mine."he then breaks out of them and falls down to the ground, then he cancels his form and sees them going after him so he runs foward.

He then goes inside a old shop and waits for them to go, then they went inside and they grabbed him again, but then a stone came out that was different from the one being yellow, then it glows and from it came The Last Warrior from Another Planet charging at them hitting the Dementors away.

"Wow."Ren got up."your a summon like Galaxy."he nodded."alright let's go then."Ren then summons Galaxy to his side and takes out the Meteor driver and puts acitvates the switch.

**METEOR, READY?**

"Henshin."then it transforms him into Kamen Rider Meteor.

They then charged at them attacking all of the Dementors, Galaxy blasts them away, Last Warrior hits them away with a punch with Meteor hitting them back with kung fu punches.

He then flips a switch on the meteor galaxy.

**MARS, READY!**

He then scans his finger.

**OK, MARS!**

He gets the planet on his hand and shoots fireballs at the Dementors burning them alive, he then sees the girls go in and Nadeshiko kicks one away."good thing we arrived."

"Yeah and I got a new friend."Meteor points at Last Warrior.

Then Nadeshiko sees a stone appearing in front of her and she grabs it.

"Wow, you got one too, that's great use it too."Meteor said and she nodded.

She then throws it up and said:"come Cyber Angel Dakini."then it shoots a beam making Dakini appear with her weapons ready.

"Now Dakini slice them up."Nadeshiko said and she charges at the Dementors cutting them into pieces.

Meteor then activates the finisher.

**METEOR ON, READY?**

He then spins the orb.

**METEOR LIMIT BREAK!**

He then jumps foward and does a rider kick on the last group of dementors making them explode.

"No!"Charmcaster said angry about it."next time, I will have him next time."

Meteor and the girls went out with the summons going back into the stones, they then took them back to the base and Meteor said:"this is so cool having new help."

"Yeah but I wonder who sent them, they were trying to go after you the most."Nadeshiko said.

"Maybe someone we met sent them."Meteor said.

"Like a enemy."Kurumu said and they nodded.

"Let's go check on Ben and the others."Meteor said.

Later they were back in they're normal forms and saw Ben sitting at the car holding his head.

"Hey Ben are you alright?"Ren asked.

"Yeah just a little tired."Ben said.

"That thing tried to take Ben's happiness like a certian Clown we know,"Kevin said.

"Yeah Zombozo, he had similar abilities but these didn't get stronger from it and they didn't need to make the person laugh."Gwen said.

"Well it's a good thing they're gone."Ren said.

"I'll take Ben home."Kevin said and they drive away.

"I hope he'll be alright."Ren said.

"Don't worry, knowing Ben he'll be alright after some time."Julie said.

"Well let's go I'm tired."Kurumu said.

"Okay let's go home."Ren said.

They went back home and on another part of the city there was a fight happening, a woman wearing a chinese looking dress, she has long blonde hair with ribbons tying parts in buns was fighting against a monster wielding a pair of gloves.

"So you still want to face me, as much as I want to kill you with Cross Tail I have better things to do."he then vanishes surprising her.

She then jumps to other buildings to find him and the rider of the world.

** the Halloween chapter and it was Dementors from Harry Potter, Julie now has a summon for her being a Cyber Angel, now to answer a review:"Red Sparkling maybe for another chapter since here it wouldn't fit for the Halloween that monster."**


	9. Chapter 9 Final Battle

**Chapter 9 Final Battle**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze or Ben 10.**

Ren was driving around the streets in the Meteor bike at night, he was looking around if anything that was happening, he then gets a phone call and he answered it."hello?"

"Ren."Julie said."how is it going?"

"Good there doesn't seem like any trouble happening."Ren said.

He then hears screaming."I'll call you back."he then drives foward and sees two guys being JT and Cash, he knew them since they were Ben's former bullies.

He then stops in front of them and said:"hey what's going on between you two?"

"You gotta help us."JT grabs his shirt.

"What?"Ren got confused.

"We're being chased by some crazy robot."Cash said.

"Okay, follow me."they then went behind the bike and the drive off.

They arrived at a empty warehouse and Ren asked."okay what happened?"

"It was like this, me and Cash were just doing our thing and we saw this old building with a light glowing, we checked it out and saw this red robot there, he saw us and we ran away when it tried to attack us."JT said.

Ren got surprised and looks around outside."it doesn't seem like he's chasing after us."

"Really."They looked up to see Automon from Power Rangers there with two gloves on his hands."you really thought you could escape."

"He's here."Cash said.

Automon jumps down and looks at them."now it's time that you all die."

"Get behind me."Ren said ad he takes out the fourze driver.

"Hey what's that?"JT asked.

Ren puts it on his waist and activates the switches.

**3, 2, 1!**

"Henshin."He pulled the lever and transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze."Uchu Kitaaaa."

"Wait your Fourze."Cash said.

"Of course, now let's settle this man-to-man!"Fourze then runs towards Automon.

He then starts to punch at him but he sends a wire that grabbed his arm."what?!"Fourze looks at it and he got kicked away.

"Ha, with Cross Tail I cannot be defeated."Automon said.

"Cross tail, I never heard of that."Fourze got up and activates a switch.

**ROCKET ON!**

He then charges at him with the rocket but Automon dodges it and grabs him by the leg throwing him to the sides.

JT looks at the battle and saw many of the strings around the area."Fourze, he has those metal wires around the are already."

"What?!"Fourze got up anc cancels rocket.

"Well too bad for you."Automon then grabbed Fourze using the strings to tie around his body."now you shall die."

Fourze strugles and puts one switch on the belt.

**SMOKE!**

He then flips the switch.

**SMOKE ON!**

He got the module and uses it to spray smoke on Automon blinding him, he grabs his face making Fourze get freed.

"Alright, now let's try this."he then takes out fire and inserts it.

**FIRE!**

Then he turns it on.

**FIRE ON!**

He then changes into fire state and Cash said:"Wow."

"That's cool."JT said.

"Thank you."Fourze said and he takes out the Hee-Hackgun and shoots fire at Automon pushing him away.

"Hot, hot, hot!"he yells running around.

Then he got blasted away by a beam, Fourze looks up to see the woman that faced Automon the other time.

"You again."Automon said.

"Hey who is that chick?"Cash said.

She then jumps next to Fourze and he looks at her."hey so cool you look like a space rabbit."

"Oh well I'm a spirit."she said."Mukuro is my name."

"Well Mukuro your now my bud."he then does the handshake on her surprising her.

"Now it's time to take him down."He then puts the switch on the Hee-Hackgun.

Alarm was heard and he charges up the hackgun.

**LIMIT BREAK!**

He then shoots a fiery blast at Automon making him get blasted away to a wall, he then gets up and said:"I will not be defeated."he looks at his hands only to see his gloves were gone."what, what happened to cross tail!?"

Mukuro lifts her hands up to show them.

"Why you!"he then vanishes.

Later Ren drags Cash and JT to the rabbit hatch with Mukuro following him.

"Hey come on."Cash said and he let's go of them, then he sees Julie and Kurumu there."you too."

"Still cool place."JT said and then he gasp seeing the window."Earth?!"Cash gets shocked too.

"Were in the moon."Julie said.

"Wow, how did we even get here?"Cash asked.

"The Rabbit Hatch is the place were I use."Ren said."and were now buds too."he then does the handshake with them.

"Hey thanks."JT said.

"So you work with Ben or something?"Cash asked.

"Not really, we help him out but were our own heroes."Ren said."And I will become the friend of the universe."

"Ren."they saw Sigma at the screen."we have some trouble Ai ai ai."

"What's going on?"Ren asked.

"I detected that signature from the robot and it seems theres another enemy around that's even stronger."Sigma said.

They got surprised and he then shows them a sigmal happening outside of the city and saw Ben fighting against a evil version of Humungousaur with it being evolved in it's Ultimate form.

"He's not fighting against Albedo, I have been able to see the fight and I found out that he has this device called the Ultimatrix, but now you need to help him since Kevin and Gwen got captured by his ally Vilgax."Sigma said.

"Vilgax?!"Ren got surprised.

"Yes so you need to save them."Sigma said.

"Need any help?"JT asked.

"Guys you can't fight them, you wouldn't stand a chance."Kurumu said.

Ren got an idea."of course."he then brings them to another part and shows them the three Powerdizers."you can use them."

"Wow."Cash said.

"Well that can help."Julie puts on her driver while Ren did the same.

**3, 2, 1!**

"Henshin."they then transformed into the riders.

Cash goes to the main Powerdizer while JT goes to the JK one, Kurumu goes to the Queen and they suited up moving the Powerdizers in poses.

"Let's go."Fourze said and he puts on Cross Tail.

At where Ben is, he was in Humungousaur with Vilgax there with army behind him and Albedo at the side, Kevin and Gwen were tied up next to Vilgax.

"Now Ben surrender the Omnitrix or your friends will die."Vilgax said.

"Don't do it Ben."Gwen said.

"He's just bluffing."Kevin said but Vilgax grabs him to crush him.

"No!"Ben said.

But then the robots behind Vilgax got attacked surprisng them, they then saw the Powerdizers land in front of them surprising the group, JT and Kurumu shoots at them while Cash smashes them, then Mukuro appears next to Kevin and Gwen teleporting them away, then Fourze and Nadeshiko came and Fourze uses Cross Tail to slashes the robots into pieces.

"Fourze!"Vilgax said.

"So this is Fourze, I'll take him down."Albedo turns his arms into cannons and shoots at them but Fourze dodges and uses Cross Tail to wrap around him."what?!"

"Sorry but not going to happen also."he and Nadeshiko thew the stones up and came the summons shocking them."meet Galaxy eyes, Last warrior and Dakini."

Galaxy Eyes then blasts Albedo to his human form and the other two fight off the robots.

"Glad to have you here."Ben smiled.

"Yeah me too, I got a lot of help now."Fourze said.

"It won't matter, no matter how many help you have, I will not be stopped-"then Vilgax get blasted away by a missile crashing to the floor, he was knocked out surpring the heroes.

"What happened?"Kevin said while he and Gwen were free thanks to Mukuro.

Then someone crashes to the ground, he was on one knee then he turns around only to shock everyone since he was Another Fourze and he rubs his head.

"What?!"Fourze said.

"No way."Cash said.

"Fourze."he points at Fourze."Kill."

The three summons go after him but he presses on the switch.

**CLAW ON! LAUNCHER ON! DRILL ON!**

He then got the modules and blocks Dakini's weapons and slashes her many times, he then blasts Last Warrior with the launcher and hits Galaxy eyes with the drill sending them back into the stones.

"No!"Fourze got his back and Nadeshiko grabbed hers.

"He beat them like they were nothing."Nadeshiko said.

Another Fourze then chukles, Mukuro then tries to shoot a beam from her key but he makes the shield appear.

**SHIELD ON!**

He blocks the beam and blasts her away, Kevin then charges at him but he again used the shield to block it and punches him away, Gwen shoots disks at him and he dodges all of them and uses another module.

**ROCKET ON!**

He then charges at her hitting Gwen away.

"Gwen, Kevin!"Ben yelled at them.

Both riders then charge at him and be grabs they're arms and throws them away, then he sees the Powerdizers going towards him and he uses another module.

**AERO ON!**

He then uses Aero to send a gust of wind pushing them back, he then looks to his right to see Ben trying to punch him but he grabs the fist and uses the drill to hit Ben to the ground, it changes him back and he got up only for Another Fourze to grab the Omnitrix.

"You won't get it."Ben said.

"Get it, I want to destroy it."Another Fourze said making Ben surprised and he the starts to crush it.

The Omnitrix then starts to glow trying to push Another Fourze off, he gets a little hurt but he crushes it to piece shocking them.

He let's go of Ben's arm to show what he did."how?"

"He broke it."Gwen said.

"That's impossible, no one is that strong."Kevin said.

"Oh no."Fourze said.

"Ha ha ha, now your a little boy with no weapon."Another Fourze then mocks him by dancing around Ben."cha cha cha."he then spins around and looks at Fourze."now for you."he goes after Fourze.

**HAMMER ON!**

He then gets the hammer and starts hitting Fourze with it, Fourze then uses his own switch.

**SCISSORS ON!**

He blocks the Hammer and slashes him back but Another Fourze just punches himself in the head."no, it doesn't hurt."

"Is he crazy or something?"Cash said.

**GATLING ON!**

Another Fourze got the gatling and shoots with the launcher too pushing Fourze back, Ben looks at Albedo and got a plan, he then goes up to him and said:"give me your omnitrix.

"Ultimatrix."Albedo corrected him.

"Whatever I need it to stop that guy."Ben said.

"What's in it for me?"Albedo asked.

"I don't have time for this. Command Function Override Code 10."Ben ordered.

"Override accepted."Ultimatrix said.

"Hey! What do you know? It recognizes my voice."Ben said.

"What are you doing?"Albedo said.

"Omnitrix Self-Destruct in 30 Seconds: Command code: 0, 0, 0, destruct, 0."Ben said.

"Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Detonation in T-30 seconds."it then starts.

"Your bluffing."Albedo said.

"Really, it's your arm."Ben said.

Albedo looks at it and just gives it to Ben who puts it on."I like the old one better."

"Um..."Albedo waited.

"Oh, Abort Self Destruct, Code 10."Ben said.

Another Fourze hits Fourze away and goes towards him, but then he got blasted from behind, Fourze looks to see Swampfire and it changes to the green one."Ben."

"That's right, I'm back."Ben said.

"It didn't hurt a bit."Another Fourze said.

"Oh yeah."Ben shoots him back with him and Fourze hitting him at the same time.

They then hit him back.

"Now let me try something."he takes out the clear switch and inserts it.

**DRILL!**

He then switches it and rocket on.

**ROCKET ON! DRILL ON! ROCKET DRILL ON!**

Then he changes into Rocket Drill States with the Rocket Drill Module on his right hand.

"Wow."Ben said.

"Let's go."Fourze then charges at Another Fourze hitting him in the chest and Ben shoots at him from a distance, they started to overpower him and he was hit away by the drill.

"I won't lose."Another Fourze said.

"Let's go."Fourze then activates the limit break.

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

He then charges the drill and goes towards Another Fourze."Rider Rocket Drill Blast" he then hits him and he then explodes flying away.

"We did it."Fourze said and he high fives Ben.

"Now we should take care of them."Ben points at Albedo and Vilgax."but you should go, the Plumbers would try to take you with them too."

"Okay."Fourze said.

He and his team left the area with Ben smiling at them."it's good that I have someone to count on."

Another Fourze was in the woods alone and he gets up."that didn't hurt, not one bit."

"Yeah right."he looks back to see Lord Drakkon."of all people he picked you, a buffoon for this form."

"Hey he got me by surprise."Another Fourze said.

"Well next time I will have to make sure you do your job."Drakkon said.

Ren and his new Kamen Rider Club went back to the Hatch to celebrate and they had fun since they were all friends of his.

**Note:Season 1 of Fourze is done, now the event changed because of Another Fourze and he destroyed the Omnitrix hope you all enjoyed it.**


	10. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze or Ben 10.**

**(Insert Switch On here.)**

**Wow wow wow (Fourze!)Wow wow wow (Let's go!)**

**Wow wow wow (Fourze!) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH!)**

Fourze appears and flies down to the Earth.

**High! Broadcasting from school,**

**burger in one hand, feeling hungry everyday**

**It's not yet enough, my dreams are large-sized**

**Come on, switch On**

Ren was at the Rabbit Hatch hanging out with the club and they were all together looking at the screen with a big smile, Sigma waves at everyone and Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze.

**Retro-future—those are rejected!**

**An image I just thought of, blast off to the future**

**There is no meaning to formulas**

Fourze was fighting against many villains and punches Vilgax in the face.

**Don't think you know just by listening to people**

**Challenge boldly, toughly**

Ben and his group were driving around the city and they pass by Ren and Julie who were walking down the streets together.

**Destroy the confines with your own hands**

**(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

**Step up higher than yesterday**

**Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends**

**Break through even the atmosphere**

**(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

**Countdown to the start of the journey**

**Unstopping, growing, thrilling schooldays!**

Fourze was fighting against many different monsters and Another Fourze copies his pose, then Julie transforms into Nadeshiko and the other members use the Powerdizers to fight them off, then Ben and his team came helping them out.

**Wow wow wow (Fourze!)**

**Wow wow wow (OH YEAH!)**

Fourze and Ben stood side by side and then it changs to them in they're normal forms passing by each other waving.

**Yes! I'm Spring-ING; fearing nothing,**

**that is my engine**

**No one can stop me, not reading the atmosphere**

**Come on, switch on**

Ben and his group were at Burger Shack while Ren and his group were at the Rabbit Hatch having cake.

**The unknown is so good, it fires up the mood**

**Apollo Space Shuttle, Hayabusa, Hubble,**

**Rockets of textbook doodles**

They were now in space suits outside holding the Kamen Rider Flag with Ren being Fourze and they stood together looking at the Earth.

**Not just seeing, but an interactive attraction**

**Follow me boys and girls**

Fourze then prepares to launch to the space with his bike, and he gives his friends the okay sign before blasting off.

**Common sense is determined by someone on their own**

**(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

**Stick out and rank up**

**Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends**

**Linking with the only one called you**

**(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

**Countdown to freedom**

**Daily worries, growing, super electrifying schooldays!**

Ren and the others passed by the school and were hanging out together laughing and Ren does the handshake with each member.

**Because an end will come one day to things started**

**With your all in the time limited to "now"…Run up**

Fourze was in space with many versions of him using different modules.

**Destroy the confines with your own hands**

**(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

**Step up higher than yesterday**

**Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends**

**Break through even the atmosphere**

**(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

**Countdown to the start of the journey**

**Unstopping, growing, thrilling,**

**Daily worries, growing, super wonderful schooldays!**

Fourze was in the battlefield again fighting against Another Fourze and he then changes into many of his states fighting him off, then Ben as Swampfire jumps to his side and they fight him together, then Fourze flies up and does his rider kick hitting Another Fourze and he then explodes, then he stands in the middle of space with a new form covered in shadows but it had a sword and was blue before he posed with it.

**Wow wow wow (Fourze!)Wow wow wow (Let's go!)**

**Wow wow wow (Fourze!) Wow wow wow (FOURZE YEAH!)**

Then the title appear above in Space with the Earth behind it.


	11. Chapter 10 Fame

**Chapter 10 Fame**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze or Ben 10.**

Ren was sleeping on his bed and he wakes up to see his phone was on for something, he goes to see the new news of the day and gets shocked to see what it was, then Juliet puts a arm around him and was wearing a white shirt."honey what's wrong?"she then looks at the phone and it showed that Ben secret was revealed."oh no."

Later they were all dressed up and in the living room with Kurumu and Mukuro as they watch the news about each of Ben's forms making some kind of damage.

"They're making him look like the bad guy."Kurumu said.

"Yes, I checked and there are some on Ben's side and the others think he's a menace."Mukuro said.

"This is not good."Ren said."I just hope no one finds out about me."

"Yeah which would lead to me being Nadeshiko."Julie said Ship goes to they're side.

The door bell rang and Ren goes to check, then he opens the door to reveal Ben."oh hey."

"You heard the news?"he asked.

"Yes, the menace as some call you."Ren said and he lets him in.

Ben then sees Kurumu and Mukuro who was wearing her disguise."oh hey."

"Hey."they said.

"So you wouldn't mind if I stayed here since the news were at my house."Ben said.

"It's okay, we don't mind."Julie said and they nodded.

"Thanks for letting me hang out, guys."Ben said and he sits at the couch with Ren and the girls.

"No problem buddy."Ren said with a big smile.

"I have to go to tennis Practice in an hour, but you can Stay here with them until I get back."Julie said and Mukuro goes to grab popcorn.

Ren then turns on the tv for the news.

"Cable news?"Ben said.

"Extra credit for a.P. Current events."Julie said.

"Whoa, this guy hates you."Kurumu said and they saw the reporter.

"Our top story, it's got to be Ben tennyson, 16-year-old High-school student who's been Outed as a one-man or should I say "boy"? Alien invasion."he then shows a picture of him.

"Why does everybody use That picture?"Ben said.

"It's not your best side."Ren said.

"Thank you."Ben said.

"Footage gathered over the Past year, but only now do we Understand that all of these Seemingly unconnected Attacks."he said.

"Attacks!"Ben said.

"Were the work of Ben tennyson in his various Alien disguises for who knows What sinister purpose."the reporter said.

"How about saving the Whole entire universe? How's that for "sinister"?"

"Unbelievably, some people Defend the actions of tennyson, Claiming he's some kind of Superhero."Reporter said.

"He is."Ren said and he fist bumps Ben.

"Obviously ridiculous, but That's not for me to say. No, I leave that to you, the Viewer, in tonight's poll, "Ben tennyson, threat or Menace?" Call in with your vote."he said.

Mukuro then turns off the tv.

"It's too nice a day to Sit inside watching tv. Why don't we go for a drive in Your new car? That always cheers you up."Julie said.

"I don't need cheering Up. I'm not upset."Ben said.

"Why not? Everybody hates you."Kurumu said.

Then they were at his car with Julie at the front seat and they were at the back.

"Maybe it's for the best. Maybe I can do more good as a Public superhero than I did in Secret. Sure, most people think I'm a Menace now."Ben said."Well glad that Fourze didn't get hit."

"Really?"Ren said.

"Yeah, the last thing I need is him to be framed for being a big menace when all he did was help me save the world."Ben said."But my point is, once People get to know me, I can win Them over."Ben said then they saw Kevin's car going up to them.

"What's the emergency?"Ben asked.

"Sometimes I think the Only reason why you guys used to Hang out with me was because I Was the one who could drive."Kevin said.

"Well, maybe at first."Ben said.

"Ben!"Gwen said.

"While you guys have Been moping around and hiding From reporters, I've been Working, looking for a real Problem."Kevin said.

"Real problem?"Ben said.

"You know, something we Can hit."Kevin said.

"Ah."Gwen said.

"I found the guy who Figured out your secret I.D., Then blabbed it all over the Internet. I say we go give him a piece of Our mind."Kevin said.

"Best idea I've heard all Day."Ben said.

"Well after you frop me off, Ren how about you go with Ben along with the girls."Julie said.

"Well okay, you don't mind?"Ren said.

"Don't worry."Julie said.

Later they arrived at the building and they went up to the door.

"Is this the place?"Kurumu asked.

"Yes. We got to be ready for anything."Kevin said.

Then Gwen knocks on the door surprising them.

"Hey!"Kevin said and the door opened to reveal a woman.

She then saw Ben and said:"You must be friends of james'. Jimmy!"

"I'm coming, mom!"Then a 10 year old boy came.

"That's your mastermind?"Gwen said.

"Ben tennyson! I'm Jimmy jones. Great to meet you."he got excited.

They then went to his room and saw many photos that linked to Ben.

"Why did you do this to Ben?"Kevin said.

"I-I don't understand. Do what?"Jimmy said.

"Ruin his life."Kevin said.

" I would never do Anything to hurt Mr. Tennyson. I'm a fan."Jimmy said.

Kevin then picks him up by his shirt.

"That's enough, Kevin. Put him down and let him talk."Gwen said.

"Ugh."Kevin then drops him on his bed.

Jimmy then looks at Ben and starts to cry.

"Dude, you are not Gonna cry."Kevin said.

"He's just a kid."Mukuro said.

Ren was by a corner and has a switch on his bed."Abort, abort."

Cash and JT were nearby at the house listening."it's just a kid."

"Oh man."they said.

"Stop being mean, Kevin, Seriously."Gwen said.

"Whatever."Kevin said.

Ben sits next to Jimmy holding a tissue."I'm sorry, Mr. Tennyson."Ben then gives it Jimmy to let him blow his nose.

"Why did you post that Video?"Ben said.

"Well, I run a website."Jimmy got up and goes to his computer. "I collect pictures of aliens That people have taken all over The world. I noticed that a lot of them Came from Bellwood. So, I started sorting the Pictures. Lots of them were wearing this Symbol."he shows them the pictures.

"And you pieced together Ben's identity from a picture of Him wearing the omnitrix."Gwen said and Ben holds it.

"Yeah."Jimmy said."I found stories all over the Internet about how you've helped People and saved the world. I just thought everybody should Know how cool you are."

"We know you were trying To help, but by revealing Ben's Secret, you've made it harder For him to help people."Gwen said and the other girls nodded.

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd like the fame. You know, all the attention and Money?"Jimmy said.

"Attention?"Ben said.

"Money?"Kevin said making Kurumu and Mukuro hit them in the back of they're heads.

"Hey!"they said.

"Maybe I should stop trying to find about Fourze too."Jimmy said.

"What?"they said.

"I wanted to see more about Fourze since you and him seem like good friends."Jimmy said.

"Well he would want to be hidden to help others."Ren said.

"Yeah."Ben said.

"I've got pictures of a Lot of your alien forms, Humongousaur, Goop, Jeffrey."Jimmy said.

"Jeffrey? You thought I named one of my Aliens Jeffrey? It's Jetray."Ben said.

"Hmm, that does make More sense."Jimmy said.

Gwen then saw pictures of a red alien and the other of a fish looking girl."Who are these?"I thought it was Mr. Tennyson but one of them is a girl. It just showed up a few months Ago. All of the sightings have been in Orlando. Hang on. I've got some video."he then shows the red alien blasting water at Guards, while another shows the girl running away through the woods.

"No sound?"Ben said.

"I was lucky to get the Pictures. It's top secret."Jimmy said.

"Road trip?"Ben said.

"We can borrow ship from Julie."Gwen said.

"Don't have to. We'll take the rust bucket."Kevin said.

"You want to drive all The way to florida?"Ben said.

"Not that rust bucket. The new one."Kevin said.

"Well we will be going."Ren said and his group left confusing them.

Later at night Fourze was driving on his bike with Mukuro and Kurumu following him in they're true forms, they were at the woods and Fourze has the radar module on with Sigma on the screen.

"Can you find them Sigma?"Fourze said.

"I have detected a female in the area your in."Sigma said.

"Good."Fourze said.

They then saw a girl run foward and she then stops to see them, then they saw the girl.

"Hello."Fourze waves at her.

"Hi."She said.

"What's your name?"Fourze asked.

"Minette."she said.

"Okay Minette, did you come from another world?"Mukuro asked.

"Yeah, I came to this place to see a guy called Fourze."she said.

"Well that's me."he then gets off the bike and then does his handshake making her confused."that means you'll be my new friend."

"Well yeah, I also met two other people, one this red guy I think his name is Bivalvan, he was stealing from this space resort to build something, then I met another one that protected me."Minette said and she signals them to come with her.

They went to a cave and Kurumu said."Wait here."

She nodded and call out."Rose!"

They waited and saw a big woman with curly hair wearing pink clothing and she has a pink gem on her stomach looking at them."Minette, who are they?"

"Rose, this is Fourze."Minette points at him."everyone meet Rose Quartz."

"Hi."Fourze then cancels his form."My name is Ren."he then puts his hand foward and she stares at it."oh it's a handshake, my special one."he then pulls her hand to make it and she got confused.

"So Ren, why did you come?"Rose asked.

"I came to see about two aliens that were seen here, one of them is this Bivalvan."Ren said.

"Bivalvan, well I don't like his ways, he's trying to make a bomb."Rose said shocking them.

"What?!"Kurumu said.

"We gotta stop him."Mukuro said.

"Do you know where he is?"Ren asked and she nodded.

They then ran to the area that he was with Ren back as Fourze and saw Ben as Spider Monkey facing off against Bivalvan with Gwen and Kevin inside a barrier with a cable trying to fry them.

Then Rose came with a pink sword and slashes it surprising them, Bivalvan got surprised and said:"Rose!"

Then he got wrapped by cross tail and he looks to see Fourze.

"Now will you stop?"Fourze said.

"Why should I?"he then goes to blast him with water but Fourze activates a module.

**WATER ON!**

He then gets the modules and clashes the blast with his own.

"What?!"Bivalvan said.

They saw a another glow."Ultimate Spider Monkey."he then shoots web trapping Bivalvan and his arms.

"The Bomb!"Ben said.

Then Kevin turned it off."Got it, with 10 seconds to spare."

"You Did that on purpose."Ben said and he turns back to normal.

"You okay?"Gwen asked.

"Y-yeah, that's a little Different."Ben said,

Rose goes up to Bivalvan and said:"why did you risk this planet's safety?"

"It's not your business Rose."he said.

"So care to tell us then?"Ben said."how about a name?"

"I am Bivalvan. I come from a small planet in What you call the andromeda Galaxy."Bivalvan said.

"Long way from home. What brings you here?"Kevin asked.

"I was kidnapped, Along with four others, by a Monster named Aggregor. We managed to escape him but Crashed here on your planet."Bivalvan said.

"Where are the others?"Fourze asked.

"I don't know. We were separated. The only ones I met after that was just Rose and Minette."he said.

"Are you one of them?"Gwen asked Rose and she shakes her head.

"No."she said.

Then she got scanned by the Ultramatrix."unknown dna sample acquired. Scan complete."

"Wow she's a real alien."Ben said.

"What did you do?"she asked.

"How about what are you?"Kevin asked.

"I'm a gem."she said.

"A gem?"Gwen said.

"Her body is made entirely out of light, it's the gem on her body that makes the form."Bivalvan said and they look at it.

"I never seen a alien like her before."Kevin said.

"Also don't worry about your Friends. We'll find them and get them all A ride back home."Gwen said to him.

"What about me?"he asked.

"Same deal."Ben said and he looks at Rose."what about you?"

"I'll be staying, Fourze said he'll help me and my friend."Rose said and he nodded.

"Okay, well take care of them."Ben said.

"Right."Fourze said.

Later Ben and Gwen brought the bomb back to Nasa while Ren and the others brought Rose and Minette to the base.

Rose looks around and said:"this is where you live?"

"Well mostly a base where we can hang out."Ren said.

"Well thanks for letting us stay."Minette said.

"Anything, since your all my friends now."Ren smiles.

"Friends?"Rose said and she smiles.

**Note:heres the season 2 of Fourze which follows Ultimate alien, the Rose here is actually a normal Rose Quartz like the one from Steven Universe Future that Steven sees first, Minette is also here and they met Bivalvan while knowing about a new enemy.**


End file.
